Hanyou Against Hanyou
by KeRmIt-89
Summary: Kagome's pregnant, and it's not Inuyasha's. What's the group going to do after learning Kagome's been a victim of rapeand by Naraku, nonetheless? Not only that, but now she's hanyou? Things are just getting stranger for our favorite group! INUKAGNARKAG
1. Proposition

Mmm… you clicked the button for a reason…so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this wicked sweet fan fiction

A/N: _Italics _are thoughts

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter I_

_Proposition_

Kagome awoke slowly. Boy, did her head hurt. Even opening her eyes was a difficult task. Her eyebrows clenched as her vision cleared to reveal more darkness. _What…happened?_

It took her full concentration to try to backtrack her entire day. Her eyes widened in realization. _That's right…we ran into Naraku! He threw me against that tree and it all went black…does that mean…? _She wiggled her hands, only to realize they were suspended and chained above her head.

Panic overtook her, throwing her senses into overdrive. _What's going on? Someone…Inuyasha, where are you?! _Then she could feel the unbearable aura appear in front of her.

"Something bothering you, miko? You look terrified." Kagome knew that chilling voice. Her fear intertwined itself with hatred.

"Naraku, you know full well what's bothering me!"

He chuckled darkly, sending chills down Kagome's spine. It scared her to think that laugh was geared directly towards her. When she battled alongside her friends, the same laughter was aimed at _all_ of them. But now there was _her_. Just her and Naraku.

"Where are my friends?" She asked, looking around fruitlessly into the pitch dark room. She really didn't have to ask. Her senses detected none of her friends' auras. "What do you want? I don't have any jewel shards, and if you think Inuyasha isn't coming after me, you're dead wrong!"

"Feisty, are we? Don't worry, Miko, you're safe here with me."

_Safe, _she thought bitterly, _I didn't know Naraku had a sense of humor._

Then Naraku's full figure appeared, making Kagome gasp. Her back seemed to slip further into the ice-cold wall behind her. It was rare to see Naraku's true human form nowadays, as breath-taking and domineering as it was. _He'd be so handsome if he wasn't so evil. _Red orbs stared coldly into Kagome's defiant, brown ones. His long, black, wavy hair only acted as an accent to his cruel nature.

Then Naraku did something Kagome never thought she'd see him do.

He smiled. _I almost prefer the cold stare…_

"Wench," he began with regal harshness, "There is a task I demand of you. One you will complete unless you wish to face severe consequences."

Kagome grew instantly suspicious, if she could any more so. "A task? And consequences? What exactly are you up to, Naraku? And why me? You despise humans and want nothing to do with them, especially _me_, a _lousy miko_--" His finger quickly covered her lips to silence her. _So cold…_

"Aren't we the talkative kind." A statement more than a question. His finger lifted, which relieved Kagome--a couple more seconds near her mouth and she was tempted to bite him. And that wouldn't have very positive consequences.

Although with Naraku setting the standards, there _were_ no positive consequences.

"Why should I trust you?" Kagome finally added brashly, her usually soft brown eyes full of hatred.

"Miko," Kagome's tolerance of his name-calling dissipated with every word, "I don't believe you have a choice. Unless, of course, you desire to see your friends die a _tragic_ death."

Kagome snapped. This hanyou wasn't going to get the best of her anymore. "Who are you, trying to tell me what to do?! And I have a name, you stupid _idiot_," she clenched her teeth, "it's Kagome! Say it with me! Ka-go-" This time Naraku's hand clenched around Kagome's fragile neck.

"You test my patience, _Kagome_." He spat out her name like poison. She could feel her face paling, and her head was under terrible pressure. Even though her vision began to blur she kept a cool stare upon her enemy.

Then with a growl Naraku released his grip. Kagome coughed up what felt to be her lungs. When she had regained her steady breathing, she looked straight into Naraku's soulless eyes.

"What do you want, Naraku."

Another slight smirk graced the hanyou's lips. "We're finally on the same page. Excellent. I'm not going into details, _human. _After all, we're enemies. But I have some…things…that I must accomplish."

"Why?" Kagome wanted to keep Naraku talking. It may be the only thing keeping her alive.

"Let's just say I have some connections who told me they're necessary."

"That makes no sense."

Naraku's face grew closer as he placed his hands on either of Kagome's sides, straddling her petite form. She held her breath. "On the contrary…it makes perfect sense." Kagome could tell bragging about it made him feel more powerful and elite. And so she would let him talk. Staying alive and figuring more out about his strategy was on her mind. "A…friend…of mine can foresee the future. He's given me assignments, if you will, and if I complete these, the future shall be mine."

"Won't you alter the future if you already know it?"

"Not if knowing the future was foretold in the future." He grinned, knowing he had outsmarted the girl. Kagome was speechless. And then she opened her mouth yet again.

"And I'm part of these tasks?"

"Precisely."

"And you need me to…?" She was expecting him to respond with a _hand over part of Kikyo's soul_, or _give up your miko powers_, or _trick Inuyasha into handing over Tetsusaiga_. She didn't expect what came next.

"This seer has told me to have a pup. And the mother is to be you."

"_What_?! Naraku, there's no way in-"

"Nu uh," he taunted, "remember what we've established about your friends. So as I was saying. You are to bear my pup, and yes, it must be you. However, my son has to be hanyou. So I have _this_," a small beacon appeared in his hand as he shook it for effect, "to transform you into a half-breed." He let Kagome take it all in, still impatient as ever.

"All this so you come out victorious in the end," Kagome spat. "You're cheating the system."

"Correction, dear Kagome. I _am_ the system. All you have to do is drink this and bear my son for 4 months. Then I'll take the boy off your hands and I can continue with my plans."

"You can't make me do that to a child! And my friends!"

"_Miko, we've been through this. Your friends shall perish. Then I'll _still _have my way with you. Then whose future will be ruined?_" His voice was a harsh hiss, and a low growl formed in this throat.

She didn't have a choice. If Inuyasha didn't come barging through the door right about now, demanding his shard detector back, Kagome had no choice.

No choice but to run. And even if she _somehow_ escaped the shackles above her, and _somehow_ pushed passed Naraku, how would she get through the castle?

Did she have any other choice? _Then again, how am I supposed to do that to some innocent child? Leaving him to Naraku's nasty hands…_

But then what of her friends? Kagome wanted to scream. Just let everything loose. She was frustrated, scared, and humiliated in front of the one half-demon she never wanted to face alone.

She had no choice.

_Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. I'm sorry. Hopefully you can forgive me. It's for your own safety._

Kagome nodded. _For once, _I'll _do the protecting. Even if it means I'm getting hurt._

"Is that it? Is that all I have to do?"

"Naturally. After I have my pup you're finished. I'll take my son and raise him according to my ways."

"I turn," she gulped, "_hanyou_. Then I have your evil spawn." She sneered. "Sounds easy enough." Kagome sighed. _I've never been so sarcastic in my life._

Once again her thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. _I have to. There's no other choice. Even if he hates me for this._

"You have a deal, Naraku," she whispered, her head hanging in defeat.

"Excellent. You've made the right decision." He came closer, so close his chin grazed her nose. Kagome turned her head uncomfortably as he inhaled her scent near the nape of her neck.

_I can't be scared of him. I need to be strong._

"No funny business Naraku. Let's get this over with." Her shaky voice betrayed her display of strength.

"Your scent is very tantalizing. I hope it'll get even sweeter after you drink this."

The potion was at her eyelevel. _Here goes nothing…_Naraku removed the cork, then putting the potion under the teen's nose. _Disgusting! How does Naraku put up with that foul smell?!_

"This better not be a trick, Naraku, or I'll make sure Inuyasha cuts your--"

"I promise you, Miko, this is the potion that will turn you into the hanyou I need you to become. When have I ever given you reason to distrust me?"

Kagome sneered. _Well, where should I start? I could be here all day…_

"I must warn you, when the transformation ends, your body will experience major changes. The youkai part of you will conflict with the miko part. If you wish to see tomorrow you're going to have to find a way to balance the two. If not, you're miko side will purify your demonic side. Which, for you, means death."

Well, Kagome wasn't exactly head-over-heels for the concept. But if Naraku knew it wasn't a threat, then it wasn't a threat in Kagome's book. He did, after all, 'know the future'.

Then again, maybe her death was his plan all along.

But she had to believe him. It was her only hope of survival.

So, she didn't speak a word, but only opened her mouth to receive Naraku's mystery drink. Quickly Naraku slipped the liquid into Kagome's mouth, and Kagome wanted to spit it out even quicker. It was the most disgusting taste--thick, and vile. Still, she swallowed it. "That was the sickest potion ever created on this planet."

"What, you were expecting sake?"

Kagome felt the effects immediately. Kagome's head pulsated, and her whole body felt like it had been lit on fire. Kagome bit her lip, only to discover a new set of fangs that punctured her lip enough to draw blood. _Well at least Naraku wasn't lying_, she thought bitterly.

It felt like her body was being stretched and skewed, then rebuilt and stretched again. _I don't know how much of this I can take. _Her nails were definitely growing; she felt them against her fists above her.

She felt the transformation begin to slow down. She shut her eyes, concentrating. _Okay, Kagome, girl. If you want to live to see your friends you're going to need to control your Miko powers._

Her soul began to singe. _Like, _now _would be good! Oh, Kami, now what?_

Kagome's body relaxed instantly. Naraku caught her, and with a flick of his wrist her chains were gone.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, _dear Kagome, _that you'll probably be knocked unconscious…"

**_Stupid, cocky, narrow-minded…_**

_Where am I? _Kagome saw darkness. It felt like she was floating. _This is where I sort out my powers? I've been jipped!_

As if on cue, a vibrant pink light emitted, lighting up Kagome's vision.

_Well, some good that does._

Then the light began to shift into a sphere the size of Kagome's fist. Kagome observed this carefully, never missing a single movement.

And then yet another light flashed around Kagome's body--but this one was green. This copied its sister light.

Now Kagome had two small spheres in front of her. And she had no idea what it meant. _This is it? This is what I have to make sure my miko powers don't kill my demonic powers?! Look, the lights are pretty and all, but…_

_What am I supposed to do?_

Kagome needed Miroku's wisdom. And Sango's determination. And Inuyasha's passion.

_No. I can do this. C'mon Kagome, think._

She remembered the pink light from somewhere. Where though? She blinked. _My arrows, my purifying powers…they're pink. Does that mean…_ "My miko energy?" Kagome spoke for the first time. As if in response the light brightened. "That's gotta be it!" Her fist pumped in victory, her long fingernails making creases in her pale skin. "And that green light is my youkai energy." This one also glowed.

"Okay, and this means?"

Kagome could acknowledge the fact that she wasn't the _brightest _miko the earth had to offer. "But I am _not _weak," she stated defiantly. Hands quivering, Kagome instinctively put them out in front of her. As she moved her palms, the lights mirrored the actions. _Talk about a good guess…_"My energies right now are separated within me, meaning they're vulnerable to each other. But if I combine them…" Inuyasha would've scorned her for talking to herself, telling her she's crazy. But it didn't matter. No one was around to hear her thoughts. She brought her hands near each other. The lights began to spark as they grew closer to each other. "Ouch!" A shock went through Kagome's palms and up her arms.

_It's always rush, rush, rush! Slowly! _

_This is _still _going to hurt._

The girl inhaled, preparing for the worst. "I have to do it!"

Chemistry back in modern Japan crossed Kagome's mind. _Once a reaction takes place between two chemicals, they can't harm each other. But there's still a reaction in order for the combination to occur…_She breathed in deeply.

"No pain, no gain."

Slowly Kagome restarted the process, but at a much slower pace. Oh, there was still a static charge, alright. Thankfully the reaction wasn't as severe.

As the pink and green lights morphed into one, a purple light was created. _Almost there, Kagome…_

It was becoming more difficult the more purple dominated. If her hands were quivering before, they now shook terribly. Her body tensed as the two lights finally melted into one, sending an electric pulse waving outward into space. Kagome could feel the tension.

_I did it! Just me! Inuyasha won't believe this!_

The purple orb in front of Kagome was very docile now. The light was dulled, as if content with its form. "I did it. I'm exhausted, but…" Kagome walked up toward the light, and with a touch of her hand the ball of light floated into her chest. She felt complete, finally.

And then there was darkness.


	2. Escape

Mmm….two reviews last time? How's about…5...for a new chapter? I know you guys can do that. I get more reviews in the Holes fan fiction!

Thanks to those who reviewed and WILL review. Much love.

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter II_

_Escape_

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes. Even before she did she could feel all of the changes the potion had bestowed upon her. She heard the smallest noises. Her breath, the closing of a far door, footsteps getting louder and louder.

And her nose was so sensitive. Naraku's castle was stuffy, and smelled the part. Her nose itched terribly. And then she caught a smell similar to burnt matches. Her tender noise scrunched as she opened her eyes. Sure enough, Naraku stood in front of her, although her miko energy could've told her that.

_His aura…it's so strong. Looks like _all _of my senses have increased!_

Kagome wasn't in the dark dungeon anymore, either. Dismissing Naraku's leery presence, Kagome sat up to take a good look at her surroundings.

Her body was still a little weak, and it was a challenge to sit up. But she made it, even though it meant gaining a throbbing headache.

She was on a bed. A large bed. Her hand grazed the sheets beneath her. Silk. The room, for Naraku, was very nice. "You like, Kagome? I require only the best."

"Its beautiful," she admitted. Naraku stood at the foot of the bed.

"That's not all that's beautiful…" Naraku whispered harshly. Kagome instantly went uneasy. "But I can tell you're exhausted after your ordeal. I'll be back in a while to check up on you. Don't go anywhere, miko." He floated away, leaving Kagome to think.

She could feel his aura slowly dissipating. The sudden urge to escape crept into her mind. She weighed the pros and cons. _I'm stronger now. And faster. It is possible. And I can sense where he is. I can assume this room is around the center of the castle. Where would the entrance be though?_

_And if I try to go, I still know he's faster and stronger. If he catches me he can't harm me though, he needs me._

_And what about his puppets? Kanna…Kagura. Where are they? _She remembered that they held no aura, but she could assume they were conferring with Naraku. She felt a fourth aura as well, although faint and seemingly outside the castle walls. _This demon outside could be threatening…but I can do it. This is my chance, now or never._

Slowly she got up, as if hesitant. _What if he's testing me? What if he knows…? _Still, she moved to the door, first making sure Naraku hadn't suddenly made it to the room. _I'm definitely going the _opposite _way of Naraku's aura!_

So she went right, inhaling a deep breath.. At first she walked slowly, getting a feel for the castle's setup. It seemed like she was in the main hallway of a second or third story. _I won't need the entrance. I'll find a window, for crying out loud. _She ran as quietly as she could down the seemingly endless hallway. And then she came to a window. It was very artistic--stained glass. Red, blue, green. A picture of a very noble-looking demon. She shook her head. _Too bad, it really is pretty._

She backed up, estimating the distance.

Then she ran. And she jumped. Through the window, with a heavy _crash _that was sure to resound throughout the castle. _Demon strength don't fail me now!_

The distance was farther than she had first planned, but it wasn't going to matter anymore. She was falling, free at last. She landed on the grass with a roll (something she'd picked up from Inuyasha) and had to compose herself before taking off once again towards the woods. She could feel Naraku's aura closing in on her, but she didn't care. _Almost there…_

And then she felt his cold hand slide around her collar. His nails scraped against her neck before putting a vice grip around the shirt. Kagome was sent throttled backwards by the power he had. She could feel the anger tinged around his aura.

He spun her around far too quickly. She glared at him. "You stupid wench," he hissed, his hand raising to give her a slap across the face. But Kagome had grown quicker; maybe he had forgotten. Her hand went to catch his, and she could have easily disengaged her purifying powers. She did not. He glared at her, fully knowing what she was capable of. "Just like that filthy half-breed, huh? Fighting even when it's futile."

Fired up, Kagome launched a fierce slap across his face, sending three fresh cuts across his cheek. "If you've failed to remember, you're one of those 'half-breeds', _Naraku_. And if you dare talk about Inuyasha that way again, I'll personally make sure you breath your last."

Kagome would admit, she did gain a new attitude, although the slightest. She was more quick to temper. Or maybe she always had that trait. Maybe now that she was hanyou she could _act_ upon what angered her most.

Like Naraku.

She had hit the spot. He was infuriated like crazy now. For a second Kagome had almost regretted her action, but it slipped away when he grabbed the arm he'd been slapped with and pressed his claws into the skin, leaving five nice crescent punctures. Kagome grimaced, anger blazing up inside her for the evil hanyou. "You're lucky I'm not using my miasma, otherwise you'd be a dead miko."

Kagome figured it was because she hadn't purified him in the first place. Naraku may have been a very cruel, ruthless being, but he did have some dignity. _Some_.

Kagome huffed. Or maybe it was just the fact that he needed her.

He _needed_ her.

So he couldn't hurt her that bad. For the first time a growl escaped her lips, and she almost gave out what seemed like a hiss. "Let go," she snapped.

"Still insist on your attitude, huh?" He instead tightened his grip, blood seeping from the fresh wounds. Kagome let go of his free hand, finally giving in.

Then they both felt it. The suddenly strong aura coming from behind Kagome. _Whoa…who could that be? Could it be…_

"Inuyasha," she whispered, hope restored. Naraku scoffed, a smirk painting his face.

"Are you kidding? That filthy half-breed cannot produce an aura that powerful. Stupid girl," he added, hand still gripped onto her arm. The hope Kagome had mustered thumped to the ground. "As much as I'd love to stay around and receive our guest, I believe it's time to return to the castle. Don't you agree, Kagome, dear?" His grip tightened, sending a new flow of blood down her arm. She hissed, her other hand gripping his and tugging it off.

"Fine, just don't hurt me."

Naraku picked her up carelessly bridal style, making Kagome nervous. _No way am I going to enjoy being this close to Naraku…_

Kagome lost track of time. Naraku hustled through endless hallways, then through the corridors and into the same room she escaped from. As soon as they entered the room Kagome could feel a binding spell wrapping around the room. _At least he learns from his mistakes._

A crash resounded through the halls, followed by an irritating scraping noise. Kagome grimaced. _Stupid sensitive ears._

Naraku hissed. "Stupid dog-demon," he muttered. Again, Kagome was filled with hope. Then anger flared within her already-frustrated attitude.

"You lied! You told me Inuya--"

"You stupid wench, it is not your beloved half-breed. It's Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Her eyes widened. _Sesshomaru…found the castle? How could he…?_

* * *

Inuyasha saw Kagome hit the ground unconscious. He saw Naraku take her.

And he was helpless.

Sure, he did everything in his power to do something. Anything. But he failed. _I couldn't protect her. I promised her and now look at me._

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha had been searching now for hours. It was hopeless. Miroku was the calm, collective one. "Inuyasha, Kagome is a strong girl. She can hold out as we keep searching."

"Keh. She's with _Naraku. _If he lays one hand on her, so help me…" Inuyasha growled, meanwhile punching a nearby tree.

"Well, we won't get anywhere just standing here," Sango muttered, already agitated at their defeats. A half of a day without finding Kagome was making her very uneasy.

He was fuming, frustrated, and angry. "Naraku, I swear when I find you…you'll regret ever _thinking _about taking Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, we should head back to the village. Maybe we can catch more gossip about jewel shards or Naraku leads," Miroku recommended. "Plus, Shippou's exhausted, and very worried. He needs rest." As of now the orange kitsune was curled up in Sango's arms, sleeping.

"Keh, whatever. We're not making any progress out here." Inuyasha thumped along behind the others, thinking so hard his head hurt. Then he smelt it.

His instincts told him to prepare for battle. But this was different. This was for Kagome. He grinned maliciously as Miroku turned around abruptly.

"Inuyasha, are we in the Western Lands?"

He smirked. "Why, yes we are. So you felt it, too." Sango's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru's near. And I'm picking up another strong aura."

Miroku's eyes closed in concentration.

"Naraku." _I've failed you once, Kagome, but I swear…never again will I fail to protect you.

* * *

_

Naraku threw Kagome onto his bed. She groaned, now feeling the repercussions of Naraku's damage. Slowly Kagome inspected her bloody arm, then reaching behind her neck. More blood.

She sniffed, then grimacing. The smell of copper surrounded her nose, making her head pulsate. _No wonder Inuyasha hates the smell of blood._

Naraku seemed irritated with her stench also. Another scrape resounded throughout the castle walls. Another growl. "Had we time, miko, that filthy odor would be rid of. However, I have some business I must attend to."

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "There's a Lord of the Western Lands attacking your barrier and you're not worried?" Naraku smirked.

"Not the slightest." He began to disrobe, leaving a blushing and speechless Kagome.

Then Kagome gasped. Another aura emerged, strongly similar to the first. This time Naraku said his name. "_Inuyasha_…"

Kagome glared, feeling a new sense of victory. "Scared, Naraku? Two brothers outside these castle walls--"

"Quiet miko," he warned.

"-hell-bent on destroying _you_?"

_Slap. _A gasp escaped Kagome's lips. Surprise was quickly replaced with a fierce anger. "You sick ba--"

Kagome couldn't finish. Naraku's lips captured hers, sending a chill down her spine. How do you describe an unwanted kiss? She was trapped. Kagome tried to remain calm as she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. Kagome figured if she concentrated more on the kiss, she wouldn't realize how Naraku's hands slowly went to lift her shirt…

* * *

Inuyasha's hand grew white as he gripped Tetsusaiga's hilt. Shesshomaru was already attacking the barrier, to what seemed like no avail. He stalked up to his silver haired counter-part as Miroku and Sango stayed back with a now-awakened Shippo. They knew not to bother a western lord.

"What do you want, little brother." Sesshomaru stated this, not bothering to turn his head. _Is he stupid? _Inuyasha huffed.

"What's it look like? I want a piece of Naraku, too!"

"Leave," came Sesshomaru's cold reply. "This is my obstacle to defeat. Not yours, half-breed."

"Why you insolent--" Oh, how he wanted to rip his older brother to shreds. Teach him a lesson about calling him names. But his thoughts drifted to Kagome. Kagome, who needed him inside the castle; inside the barrier. "You need my help," he pushed through clenched teeth. He could've sworn he heard his brother scoff.

Then Inuyasha heard a faint scream. Kagome's. Fury flared within him as he pulled out Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "That's it! Back off, Sesshomaru! I'm attacking this barrier whether you're in the way or not!"

"Fool," Sesshomaru stated. "Your sword alone cannot cut through this barrier."

"Then help me!" It almost killed Inuyasha to say such desperate nonsense. His attitude hardened. "Help me, or step aside."

Pause. Sesshomaru seemed to reconsider the dilemma. That, or he was now totally ignoring all of Inuyasha's comments. Inuyasha took the opportunity and delved deeper. "If Rin was in there…" Sesshomaru's aura noticeably darkened, "…you'd be a little more determined."

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His only response was the unsheathing of his magnificent sword. Inuyasha smirked. _Finally got through to the ice-king._

It seemed as if the two brothers knew what each other was thinking--not that either would admit such a thing.

"I don't believe it," Miroku gasped, hands resting on his staff, "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha…allies?"

"The first and last time, Miroku," Sango answered.

"Hmm," Miroku concentrated, perplexed. His eyes gently fluttered closed. "Where could Naraku's poisonous insects be? Naraku is sure to notice our presence here."

Sango's temper flared. "I don't know, but that sick hanyou has Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to act soon. I'm worried, Miroku."

"Don't worry Sango! Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are unbeatable together!" Shippo chimed. Miroku nodded.

_I hope so, Shippo.

* * *

_

Kagome screamed rather loudly. Naraku was in no way being gentle with the newly-transformed hanyou. She hissed in pain, glancing at her still-bleeding arm and neck. And to add to it, Naraku forcefully clutched his claws around every square inch of Kagome's body, leaving plenty of skin-breaking scratches. Her eyes clenched tight as Naraku's weight suffocated her fragile body.

The pain seemed to continue for eternity until with one low growl Naraku climbed of the grimacing Kagome.

Perhaps it hurt worse, knowing her friends were so close, yet so far. And with Sesshomaru, the unbeatable Taiyoukai of the West. It hurt knowing with this much offense, the barrier wasn't collapsing.

Kagome's breath came in shallow huffs. Kagome still couldn't open her eyes in fear of facing what she eventually had to. Fiercely she wiped away tears, angry and frustrated that she'd even consider crying. _I did if for my friends._

_But the pain. _Carefully Kagome opened her eyes. Naraku stood in front of her, already re-dressing. He looked at her coldly. "Dress, miko. We have guests."

Her eyes narrowed as Naraku carelessly handed her a kimono. "What's this?" Kagome tried to sound as abrasive as possible.

"Proper clothing."

She said nothing that would anger Naraku even more. How she wanted to lash out at him with unrelenting force--but she was too weak. At this point the miko felt like rubber. Kagome held up the garment with shaking hands, eyes widening at the sight.

It wasn't any ordinary kimono--oh, no. "Naraku…" She began, voice barely a whisper.

Naraku was finishing the tie on his kimono. His only answer was a small grunt.

Kagome continued anyways. "This is…a priestess outfit." Naraku turned to her, then giving her a look that made her feel like the stupidest miko alive. She dropped the subject instantly, instead covering her nude figure.

Naraku didn't have to acknowledge the fact that it was a priestess kimono. The clothing was Kikyo's, except that Kagome's was white and purple instead of red.

Many thoughts crossed Kagome's mind. Suddenly, she felt very defensive about the clothing. What was the meaning of this outfit? Inuyasha wouldn't recognize her with this on…_no_, she thought, _I'll remind him of Kikyo._

Was that Naraku's goal? Kagome also remembered how Onigumo desired Kikyo while alive; perhaps Naraku's human side still felt this, in the smallest bit. Perhaps this outfit reminded _him _of Kikyo.

By the time Kagome had the garment securely on her, she hated it. And she had a stronger resentment for Kikyo to tie with it.

Before Kagome could blink Naraku had her arm within his grasp and was dragging her through the castle. _His aura feels sporadic, almost…like he's…nervous._

Kagome liked the idea of this. Naraku _should _be afraid of the two brothers. And Inuyasha…he was here, for her. Despite the awful position Kagome was in, she smiled.

She just hoped the brothers weren't bickering, as always. Soon, she'd find out. Trapped in her thoughts, Kagome almost didn't noticed Naraku jump out of the window she had broken. She yelped, instinctively grabbing on to Naraku's back. He stiffened noticeably.

Then she saw them. Silver hair, swords drawn gallantly. She sighed in relief. "Don't get excited, miko. That barrier will keep them away from you."

The closer Naraku marched towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the more perplexed of an expression Inuyasha had. _He doesn't recognize me…

* * *

_

Thanks again, and please review! Click the buttooooooooooooooonnnnnnn

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	3. Revelations

Five reviews equals an update! Yay! Next time, how's about **_SIX REVIEWS_**? The chapter will be extra good, I promise!

On with the storryy!

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter III_

_Revelations_

Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga as he watched Naraku approach the barrier. He could smell Kagome's calming scent--but something was off. His eyebrows narrowed as he sniffed the air again. The flowery scent Kagome normally had was still intact…but it had a different edge to it. _Cinnamon? Sakuras and cinnamon? _

What happened to Kagome? Now that Inuyasha looked harder, he noticed the girl Naraku had within his grasp did not look like Kagome--kimono, eyes, ears…

_Wait, ears?! A hanyou? What is Naraku doing with that hanyou? _Inuyasha glared. The couple in front of them were now a mere ten steps away.

"Inuyasha…" the woman breathed. His ears flattened in response, eyes widening. It all hit him at once.

It _was_ Kagome…she _was _the hanyou.

"Kagome?! What the hell--" he turned furiously toward Naraku, "--what did you _do _to her?"

"You like the outfit, Inuyasha? It's only the best material throughout the lands--fire-proof, water resistant--"

"Why the hell is she a hanyou?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled, Tetsusaiga clenched and ready to attack.

Sesshomaru had been watching intently, carefully allowing all the events before him to unfold. He had known the moment he smelled the girl it was indeed Inuyasha's wench; he had given Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt in assuming he knew, also.

But as to _why _the miko was hanyou, Sesshomaru was perplexed. "You have plenty of explaining to do, Naraku," Sesshomaru added coldly. A chuckle was his reply.

"Oh, _Kagome_?" Naraku's grip tightened for effect. Kagome growled as pain throbbed at her body. "Why, there's nothing _wrong _with her--I merely changed her into a half-demon."

"Why," Inuyasha barked.

"Well, if you must know," it was killing Naraku to keep his master plan a secret, "I must have a _hanyou _pup."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were then acknowledged. "A pup?" Miroku asked. "With Kagome?"

"The monk is smart."

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome's eyes had been downcast.

"I'll be alright," she whispered.

"You raped her," Inuyasha's aura darkened. Even Sesshomaru was disgusted with the idea of it. The stench was all over Kagome.

"Oh, no, no! It wasn't rape! Your little miko agreed to it!"

"_What_?" Inuyasha barked again.

* * *

Kagome grimaced. "I had to, Inuyasha. He threatened you, and Miroku, and Sango, and Ship--"

"Hush, girl," Naraku's cold hand went to the miko's mouth. Anger grew within Kagome. Her earlier plan of biting the hanyou now re-crossed her mind. She struggled, feigning a resistance within his grasp. His grip on her mouth tightened.

_That's right, you dummy. Keep it up. Assume I'm just some weak girl._

"You hurt Kagome," Sango seethed, drawing Hiraikotsu. Miroku's hand braced her weapon.

"Stay calm, Sango. Inuyasha needs to figure this out himself. If we interfere now, who knows what'll happen."

"You stupid girl," Inuyasha whispered. It didn't seem meant for Kagome to hear, but her ears flattened in response. "You should never have to make any sacrifices for me. Naraku," his manner grew defiant, "you're dead."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Attack the barrier, you know you cannot succeed withou…" Kagome wasn't listening to Naraku's and Inuyasha's dispute. Her eyes locked on to Sesshomaru's. Her eyes begged him: _Please, Sesshomaru-sama. You and Inuyasha need to attack now_. Kagome's free hand, now in front of her chest, lowered. Concentrating, Kagome began to emit a pink ball of energy through her palm. Sesshomaru saw this, and nodded the slightest.

_Okay miko. Let's do this._

"I don't know about you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru cut through Naraku's taunts, "but I'm ready to kill this filthy being." Sesshomaru raised his sword. Inuyasha nodded fiercely.

"Ready when you are."

Kagome could feel both energies from the swords as they increased. She bit harshly into Naraku's hand, being sure to puncture the skin. He yelped in surprise, then spinning the young miko around to deliver a new blow to her petite form.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru launched their attacks, which flew towards the barrier and effectively broke through it with a hiss. The attacks continued toward the pair within the barrier.

_Oh, kami, please work…_

Kagome's pink energy expanded around her wildly, effectively launching Naraku off of her. The attacks from the brothers hit the sphere head on.

"Kagome…?" Naraku's barrier had fallen, but Inuyasha was more concerned with the woman hanyou now at his feet. She slumped on the ground, exhausted, as the pink energy dissipated.

"Did it work?" She asked hoarsely. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, it worked."

* * *

Sesshomaru stalked to Naraku, who was now getting up from the blow. He was furious. "You stupid wench," he muttered, wiping his mouth of blood. Sesshomaru's sword grazed Naraku's neck.

"Prepare yourself, half-breed."

"I will be returning for the girl." A fog of miasma appeared. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as the miasma cleared, revealing…no Naraku.

"Cowardly fool." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. Inuyasha returned to Sesshomaru's side, then growling.

"Look!" Shippo chirped, pointing to the castle. Slowly, the huge structure vanished.

Kagome looked on in a daze. No way was her life this complicated. Her arms wrapped around herself. "Kagome-chan, what happened? Are you alright? You look terrified." Sango's soothing voice touched Kagome's ears.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Kagome," Miroku began, "you need to tell us everything, so we know what's happening."

"Naraku turned me hanyou so I could bear his pup," she began, breathing deeply.

"I didn't know someone could _turn _hanyou," Shippo muttered.

Miroku sat down cross-legged. "It's possible, although the potion is so complicated it's amazing some conjurer knew its ingredients. It isn't popular for that reason, and that no one wishes to be hanyou anyway."

Inuyasha's eyes drew downcast. "Feh, whatever. Guess that makes sense…"

"So, I took the potion. I tried to escape, I did! Jumped out of the window and ran…but he caught me," Kagome showed her arm, now on the verge of healing. Dried blood was still evident. Inuyasha carefully grabbed the injured limb, then tenderly wiping the blood off with his sleeve. "So he took me back to his room and…well…"

"It's okay Kagome, we understand," Sango said, hands clenched in her lap.

"But why? How does he know this will be effective?" Miroku asked, cheek resting on his pointer finger.

"He went to a seer. Naraku said this seer gave him a list of things to do in order for the future to come out victorious for him. _I_ was part of the plan." Inuyasha softly put her arm down. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"This seer's probably the same person that conjured the potion for Kagome's transformation," Miroku thought out loud.

"We have to find him," Inuyasha stated, standing up.

"Where, Inuyasha? Do you know how far away this seer could be?" Miroku asked. "It's nearly hopeless…"

"I know of one seer within my lands. He is very powerful, indeed, and he also conjures, as the monk has said," Sesshomaru stated. He had kept to himself all along, standing in the background. "His name is Yogen Risoushugi--this Sesshomaru could take you to him."

"If he's a friend of Naraku's, we can't go barging in on him!" Sango warned.

"He might even be dead by now," Kagome asked pessimistically, "it's Naraku we're talking about."

"We have to, it's our only lead to try to stop this mess," Inuyasha said. He could sense Kagome's alarm. "Kagome," he began. Her ears turned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't…_didn't_…protect you from him. After I promised you I would I--"

"Inuyasha, stop. This isn't your fault--"

"No, listen. If we go, I promise…I _swear_…you'll be safe."

Kagome smiled. Before she could reply to his promise, Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through the conversation. "If we are to find this seer, we must go now. It is a fierce travel, even at demon speed."

Everyone agreed to pick up the pace. Soon the indiscriminate group was on their way. Inuyasha kept unusually close to Kagome. They traveled in silence, following behind the ice-lord, who a day ago would have been at Inuyasha's throat.

_Then again, _thought Kagome, _everything has changed within a day. _Kagome didn't even know what she looked like.

Everything the interesting group was dedicated to rested on Sesshomaru, and whether they could find this "Yogen" character. Kagome's guilt began to eat away at her conscience. If she hadn't gotten knocked out, if she didn't drink the potion, if she didn't try to escape, if she hadn't agreed to Naraku's obscene plan to begin with.

If, if if.

To add on top of how Kagome's mind was boggled, her senses made her head throb. So many new smells--including Inuyasha's scent, which seemed very natural; like honey and pine trees. She growled in frustration.

"What's bothering you?" Inuyasha asked gently. Kagome's eyebrows knitted together. He seemed afraid to hurt her feelings, like she was too sensitive to everything around her.

In a way, he was right. And the carefulness was appreciated.

But, it was still Kagome's burden. Her fault.

"I'm just not used to this. You know, the scents, the sounds…"

"Kagome, when we find this seer, I'm going to see if he has anything to turn you back into a human. Things'll be back to normal, and then the future will be renewed."

"You're foolish," Sesshomaru murmured. "No creature has the capacity to foresee the future. Naraku's 'seer' is nothing but a clever demon with the perception of logic."

"What do you mean?" Kagome gathered the courage to ask the demon lord.

"This Sesshomaru _means _the guidelines given to Naraku were just _guidelines_. They promise nothing to Naraku. Including the future. The future is always being altered. That is why it is not the present."

"Sesshomaru has an excellent point," Miroku mused. "If this seer knew the complete future, well…what good would the present be?"

Kagome's determination strengthened with these new revelations. Perhaps the future of the world wasn't given up to Naraku, anyway.

* * *

The tension within the group seemed to lessen with each step. Soon everyone was making casual conversations. "Inuyasha," Kagome began, "what do I look like?"

"Hn?" He blushed, looking at the new Kagome and then quickly glancing away.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes from up ahead. _Typical Inuyasha…_

"You look…different," he finally answered. _Typical._

"Just different? Like what?" Kagome asked innocently. Inuyasha's ears lowered. _Damn, Kagome. Even with your demon blood you're too irresistible._

"You look good," Inuyasha finally restated. "For one, your eyes are purple."

She blinked. "Purple? Hm."

"Yeah. Lot's of purple. It's your color, I think. Your stripes--" Kagome's hand flew to her cheek, where a single purple stripe did, in fact, grace her left cheek.

"Stripes? Why do I have stripes? I thought stripes were for royals."

"Perhaps it marks you as a special demon," Miroku added his thoughts. "Maybe it's your miko-youkai marking." Kagome shrugged.

"And besides that stuff, you've got the ears," Inuyasha added. With strange curiosity he reached over and gave Kagome's ear a small rub. She purred in contentment.

"Cat-demon. Just what this group needs," Sesshomaru added nonchalantly.

* * *

Kagome learned rather quickly that Sesshomaru was rather boring company. Not to mention the noble lord was also very pushy.

They only walked a few minutes when Sesshomaru urged the group go "quicker than the average speed of human thought". Kagome didn't quite understand the comparison, but she still found it rather offending.

But Miroku, Sango, and Shippo complied, then hopping onto Kirrara's back. Kagome positioned herself on Inuyasha's back before realizing she, too, was now part-demon. Blushing, she scrambled off her usual perch, muttering her apologizes. Inuyasha's response was a mere "keh"--and a blush Kagome failed to see.

And so they ran. Rather fast, for Kagome's taste. To keep her mind off the torture, she decided to think about her lovely predicament.

Being hanyou was not on her to-do list. But, it could help their group in the long-run. As much as she'd like to return to her human form, Kagome did consider the positives.

_No more playing the helpless miko that can't shoot an arrow, _she thought bitterly. _If I could defend myself, and hold my own…I'd be more useful…versatile…_

She mentioned this idea to Inuyasha, who ran effortlessly next to her. He looked over with questioning eyes. Kagome couldn't understand his expression like she usually could. "Kagome, it's not easy being hanyou," he finally insisted. She paused, barely dodging a small sapling underneath her.

"I know, but I've learned from the best. I can do it."

And so the group continued running. Kagome was quickly getting winded. "Consider this your first training session," Inuyasha's way of approving of the young miko was always rather odd.

"What? Training?"

"Hey, if you're gong to stay as this half demon, you're going to have to learn how to defend yourself. That includes conditioning."

Kagome was stumped. He had a point. So she bit her lip and pushed on. _I'll show that Inuyasha…_

The powerful aura hit the three demons like a brick wall. Inuyasha mumbled a curse as the group began to decelerate.

"Yogen's aura, no doubt," Miroku announced.

"Is it strong?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"It is Yogen's aura. But he is not a physical demon. It is the strength of his mind you feel," Sesshomaru added. Kagome nodded as the group slowed to a walk. Her breath came in big gasps.

The aura was not ominous…it actually felt quite…light. For Naraku's ally, it didn't seem to fit correctly.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped abruptly before her. Kagome gasped at the sudden halt. She was about to demand an explanation to why they had stopped when she sensed it.

The aura weakened, and she smelled blood. Darkness began to surround it. She shuddered at the feeling.

Sesshomaru snarled, then darting in the direction of the aura.

Inuyasha growled. "Let's go, Kagome." He took off for his older brother.

Kagome turned towards the rest of the now-clueless group. "Something's wrong. I think they smell…death."

* * *

Thanks, and please review! I'll even take a "write more" if it means updating! Click the button. I have faith in you. 


	4. Enter Yogen Risoushugi

Yay for one more review than I asked! So here's the next chapter. How's about **_seven reviews_** for the next chapter? You can do it.

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter IV_

_Enter Yogen Risoushugi_

Sesshomaru arrived to the pitiful cottage first. He sneered at his discoveries.

The small dwelling was now decimated. A chair was overturned, numerous knick-knacks and what he would deem 'magical' objects now decorated the ground. Blood painted the floor, leaving a nice trail to the second room behind this one. The smell became nauseating as he quickly stepped over the chair to enter the room.

Inuyasha arrived, covering his nose with his red haori. "Disgusting! What the hell happened?"

"No surprise that diluted brain of yours hasn't realized it yet. Our seer was murdered. Assassinated. I smell Naraku's wind sorceress." As Inuyasha caught up to Sesshomaru's position, his eyes locked on to the mangled body of Yogen. Inuyasha cursed.

"He _had _to go and die on us!"

"This is fresh," Sesshomaru stated. "They knew we would come."

Kagome tore into the room rather quickly. Her head throbbed at the overwhelming stench of copper. "He's dead," she stated flatly at seeing the brothers.

"This is quite the misfortune," Miroku muttered, "Sango stayed behind, with Shippo. He shouldn't witness this."

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest to match the throb of her head. _Everything _was ruined. It'd be a miracle if they could stop Naraku now. Everything was going according to his plans. Then a thought hit her. _It'd be a miracle_…."Sesshomaru," she breathed, "the Tenseiga…" All eyes turned to the emotionless lord.

"No," was his flat reply. "Even if this Sesshomaru desired to revive him, it is too late." As if on call, a pulsating came from Sesshomaru's side. "What?" He breathed, putting a hand on his sword's hilt.

Kagome held her breath. She never thought she'd put so much trust and faith into Sesshomaru.

He unsheathed the sword with regal grace. The weapon exuberated a pale blue. _Why now? _Sesshomaru glared at the Tenseiga. _Why allow me to use it _nowSesshomaru sighed quietly, then concentrating on the dead body in search of the hell-demons.

He saw none.

"Sessh-"

"Quiet, miko."

Inuyasha grew nervous. _Why's he waiting? What's wrong?_

_Where are they? _Sesshomaru blinked. Damn his father's sword for leading the Lord of the Western Lands on as such. The fate of the world lay on this meager sword and it chooses the perfect time not to--

The green goblins slowly appeared around the man's body. Eyes narrowed, Sesshomaru gave one graceful slice through the terrible trio. Kagome spoke his thought: "Did it work?"

Time seemed to freeze. Perhaps it did; the whole group wouldn't have noticed. All eyes were glued to the gray haired male in front of them.

Slowly, the hole gracing his backside dissipated and the blood on his body cleared. His eyelids drifted open, and with a groan he lifted himself off the floor.

"Whew!" The elder huffed, sitting himself upright and rubbing his backside. "Didn't see that one coming!"

Silence surrounded the room as the man's steely blue gray eyes scanned his surroundings. "Sheesh. What a mess!"

"I'll…get Sango and Shippo…" Miroku offered, drifting away quickly with an obvious sweat drop.

Sesshomaru sheathed his revival sword as Kagome stepped forward. "Sir, are you Yogen Risoushugi?"

He smiled, but the expression quickly faltered. "Who wants to know…?"

"Cease this stalling. You are he, correct?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly. Maybe the Taiyoukai scared him just the slightest.

"Well, then, I suppose I am! Funny, I could've sworn I was dead just now. Ah, but Sesshomaru-sama, you had a hand on changing that!"

"Evidently."

"Look, we're not here so you can flaunt your powers. We need help," Inuyasha stepped into the conversation.

"Ah, yes, Inuyasha-sama. Go on."

Inuyasha continued without missing a beat. "Naraku came to you. For help."

"Not a proposition. More of a threat."

"Well, you gave him a to-do list for taking over the world…"

"Hmm. Go on…"

"And that's…bad…are you following this?" Inuyasha demanded, rapping his knuckles on the man's forehead.

"Ah, it is not my head you wonder about. It is my eyes."

"You do realize that you just introduced the apocalypse," Kagome added.

"That is where you are mistaken." His hard eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Enlighten us," Sesshomaru stated.

Miroku, Sango, and an unaffected Shippo arrived. As they stepped in, the seer continued.

"I told that air-headed hanyou nothing of the sort. He's filling in the gaps I left with his own premonitions."

"So, what _did _you tell him?" asked Kagome.

"Exactly what I saw," the man answered. "Well, I don't just _decide _the future--and it's not handed to me on a plate, either. I merely receive separate pictures within my head--which are premonitions, if you may. They don't mean anything until I interpret them."

"So, the plans aren't infallible?" asked Miroku.

"Not the least! That stupid hanyou--no offense--" he added at seeing Inuyasha's and Kagome's ears droop, "swore his intentions towards me were nothing but amenable."

"You should've seen betrayal coming," scolded Inuyasha, "whether or _not _you have seeing powers."

"What _did_ you see in those premonitions?" asked Sango.

"Ooh, plenty! First thing I saw was this _lovely _miko girl, I now know as Kagome," Kagome blushed at his remarks. "I described this miko to Naraku, and he seemed to know who she was right away. And then I saw the same beauty…as a hanyou. Since I saw no other method of this change, I assumed it was _my _duty to change her…"

"Why would you change her if you knew it wasn't going to turn out good?" Inuyasha asked, frustrated.

"Boy, let this old man finish!" Yogen scolded Inuyasha like his own son. "_Anyway, _I then saw Kagome as, well, _obviously _impregnated. That was _it _for the whole bearing the pup thing. He took it too far. Maybe because my next premonition…"

"And that was…?" Asked Kagome. Yogen hesitated, eyes landing uncertainly on Kagome.

"Old man…" Inuyasha warned.

"I saw this miko-hanyou. Holding Naraku in her arms." Kagome's eyes widened.

"_What?_" She clipped, hands clenching. Inuyasha's head turned towards her, very concerned.

"Have you…_held_…that monster?"

"_No!" _She defended.

"Well, I illustrated this for him, and he must have assumed that meant that the two of them were to become one…"

"And _mate_," Sesshomaru snarled, thoroughly disgusted.

"I told him the boy would have a strong aura. Very powerful. I had other images. Smaller ones. Like three mirrors, a heart…"

"Three mirrors? Did he give an explanation of that?" Miroku cut in. Yogen shook his head. "Hmm…Kanna has one mirror, meant to see the present…it also has the power to control one's soul…"

Kagome sighed.

"I guarantee you, the annihilation of the universe was _not _in my premonitions. Naraku has a big head. He must have assumed all of the premonitions were in his favor."

Miroku sighed. "What's our first plan of action?" The group hesitated, thinking over the evidence.

"Naraku will be back," Kagome whispered. "He'll come back for me. And the child."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I told you, he won't get a hold of you while--"

"Listen," Kagome pleaded, voice barely above a whisper. Everyone could sense her effort to control her temper. "You guys _need_ me. I need to return to him with his pup and infiltrate his system. I can find more information about these mirrors, and the heart, and the child."

"No," Inuyasha answered. "Way too dangerous. He'd see right through the act…"

"The miko has a legitimate idea," Sesshomaru countered, "we should consider this option."

"Of course you think we should _consider this option! '_Let the weak, stupid hanyou go, the worthless girl, 'cuz we won't miss her damned presence--'"

"Don't assume to know any of my intentions." Sesshomaru said, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Keh. Whatever."

"Inuyasha, I have to do this. It's my chance to help," Kagome's voice grew a notch louder.

"You've helped protect us enough," Inuyasha retorted. "Plus, I have a debt to settle with that piece of dirt. When I get my hands on him…"

"I obviously haven't been helping enough, if we're in this position," Kagome hissed, cheeks beginning to flush.

"There's _no _need to put you in danger when we can--"

"Listen to me! I'm doing this whether you like it or not! Sesshomaru likes the idea, I bet Yogen likes the idea, and most of all, _I _like the idea!" By now Kagome was nearly yelling.

"But--"

Kagome lost it. "And don't bring up that stupid 'you're-my-only-shard-detector' excuse! If I die, then _whatever_! Get _Kikyo_ to help, she'll gladly oblige as long as you go to _hell_ with her afterwards!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes widened, never even finishing his previous thought. By now Kagome was an inch away from his face. He straightened up, hovering a good 4 inches over the girl. Everyone else looked on in disbelief, whether at Kagome's outburst or Inuyasha's horrified reaction. "Now _listen _to _me._" Kagome's glare didn't soften. "Kagome," he repeated, softer. She relaxed a bit, signifying she was listening. "Kikyo has _nothing _to do with this, alright? And you're _not _going to die. And I wasn't pulling no goddamn 'shard-detector' excuse." Slowly Kagome backed down, leaving a satisfied Inuyasha. "Yogen…is there _anything _else that you know…that can help us." It seemed like a last resort question.

He shook his head. "I have had no other premonitions." Inuyasha sighed. "But, I have some input. The miko has a logical plan."

Inuyasha exhausted another sigh. "If we…go through with this…_everything _must be perfectly planned."

"We'll prepare everything to the minute," Kagome promised.

"Okay," Inuyasha finally stated. "Let's get this started."

"We shall go to my castle. We will discuss matters there. It is closer than your village."

"Sesshomaru, we'd be putting your lands in danger. Naraku's bound to come after me…and the child…"

"My castle is strongly guarded and enforced."

"I don't doubt it, but if he attacks…everyone else would be vulnerable."

"I have a solution. With my magic, I would be able to seal wherever you go. That way it becomes undetectable--to the naked eye as well as the magical," Yogen explained.

"So Naraku's mirror wouldn't find us," Miroku added.

"Precisely."

"Speak of it no more. Let us deal with the location and then begin," Sesshomaru cut off abruptly.

"If Naraku wasn't aware that you, as well as Yogen, would be helping us, perhaps with this new revelation, he wouldn't think of your…previous…suggestion," Kagome said. Everyone nodded, fully aware of the fact that they could be spied on at any moment.

"Let us go then. And quickly," Sesshomaru announced. "And, you, Yogen, better be legitimate. If you are still attached to Naraku, you shall feel my wrath."

"You have no worries, Sesshomaru-sama." The said lord glared.

Soon the group, along with Yogen, was on their way to the Lord's dwelling.

Kagome grew curious about Yogen. He was older, and seemingly very wise about the world around him. But he didn't have the aura of a demon.

It was quite the enigma.

She decided she'd ask him about his origins later.

Right now she was tired. Not just of running. Of the day. Hadn't she not hours before been defiled by their biggest enemy? _Yeah, and Sesshomaru's helping us._

_I can't be selfish here, the group needs me. _She put her hand to her stomach. _And if I'm pregnant, my child will need me, too. To save him from that _monster…

She could bear the pains. People all around her every day were experiencing far worse. Especially since Naraku's rule was being to spread. _He has to be stopped._

She was going off on a tangent again. She almost didn't register the fact that she was running extremely close to Inuyasha's half brother. _Funny that he's helping…and is actually doing it quite _nicely…

She shrugged. It was just Sesshomaru.

* * *

It was just Kagome.

And his brother, Inuyasha, of course.

Sesshomaru tried concentrating on the pathway before him. Naraku would pay, even if it meant a small alliance with his brother. And his miko-hanyou. _This Sesshomaru will put Naraku back in his place._

_Which, _he thought harshly, _could very well be hell itself._

_Damn these hanyous and their encroachments._


	5. Flowers and Swords

Sweet. So I'm back after my reviewers displayed their awesomeness. How's about…**_8 reviews_**? I love you guys?

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter V_

_Flowers and Swords_

Sesshomaru's castle was huge. Kagome shuddered as the group drew closer to the huge mass. It reminded her eerily of Naraku's dreaded castle. _Without the broken window, of course. _She smirked. _Served him right._

After undergoing many guards (complete with many curious gazes), the group managed to enter through the large oak doors.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" was the immediate welcome.

Kagome smiled as the little girl--Rin, was her name?--ran towards her silver-haired demon. She threw her arms around the youkai's strong waist.

"Rin." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head. Was that a hint of care in his voice? Kagome smirked. "Return to your chambers at once. Bring Shippo with you." At this command, Kagome gave the kitsune a slight squeeze before placing him on the marble floor.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" With this, Rin's soothing eyes landed on Shippo. "C'mon, Shippo-chan!"

"Go ahead," Kagome beckoned to him.

"Kay, Kagome. Bye!"

"Come," Sesshomaru beckoned, "to my study."

Kagome fell more in love with the castle with each step. As they paced the hallways towards their destination Kagome observed each little crevice. The stone walls, purple banners, and scattered paintings added to the castle's noble look.

She realized that although on the outside it seemed ominously like Naraku's palace, it was actually very different within.

Which was very relieving.

They came to one small door that looked to be of no importance. However, when the guard opened it, the huge room was revealed. Thousands of books stretched the walls. A round table accompanied by chairs centered the study.

"Looks smaller than I remember," muttered Inuyasha as he sat at one of the many chairs.

"Are you kidding? This place is huge," Kagome whispered.

"Fetch one more chair," Sesshomaru called to the guard at the door. With one curt nod the soldier was off.

Kagome slumped lethargically into a chair next to Inuyasha. Yogen slowly lowered himself into a chair.

Soon, everyone was convened, including Sesshomaru and his final chair.

"Yogen," Sesshomaru began, "do what is necessary."

He nodded, then standing up his feeble body. Gray eyes drooped shut as Yogen clasped his hands together in concentration.

Kagome felt the auras around her cleanse and disappear completely, as if they never existed. She wiggled her nose in response.

"Strange," Miroku mumbled, hand on his forehead.

"_I _even feel different," Sango muttered.

Kagome could then also feel a barrier going around the premises. It was highly powerful. Kagome knew the differences of this barrier--it hid the castle from _all _eyes.

Yogen was powerful.

No one knew he was this powerful, though.

When finished, Yogen merely opened his eyes and beamed. "That'll do it, then!" Everyone nodded, dumbfounded.

"How long will it last?" Asked Kagome.

"A week."

"A _week? _That's a long time," Kagome said.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, "it's not enough. Let's begin."

Kagome sighed as she made an effort to clear her head. "Well, we know the basics. Naraku's going to come after me sooner or later--probably _sooner_. I'm going to go to him freely, since it's in his _lovely _prophecy.

"Freely?" Inuyasha asked. "It's _Naraku. _I don't think even _he'd _expect you to go willingly. Why don't we just kill him off before he puts his cute little plan in action?"

"But, I don't want a huge battle to ensue just because I don't go freely. Who knows what measures Naraku will go through to retrieve me. If we fight him now, we'll _lose_. Naraku has nearly every piece of the jewel shard, and we don't have enough power, you know it. If we find out his plan, we'll have an advantage and maybe we'll manage to find some loophole. While I'm off with Naraku distracting him, you guys can gather more troops for the fight."

"These are small matters. We must discuss what the _miko_ does under Naraku's charge," came Sesshomaru's domineering voice.

"Look, I'll be there to find out as much as I can. During this time, I'll probably have to get close to him." She shuddered. _This could be harder than I thought._

"If he hurts you," Inuyasha growled, "get out of there." Kagome nodded.

"What shall we do while she is gone?" Miroku asked. Everyone looked to Kagome, who seemed to be thinking it over.

Then Kagome sighed. She was thinking along other lines. "Inuyasha, could you go to the well and tell my family about my predicament? Tell Mama I'm sorry I won't be home very soon. It's just that…I don't want to head over there and put them in danger. Naraku would destroy that well in an instant."

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome was a bit stunned at Inuyasha's sudden collaboration with her ideas. "Lord Sesshomaru," she used his title for the first time, "do you plan on assisting after I return?"

"Yes," he answered, "Naraku must be finished as soon as possible. He is threatening."

"While I'm with Naraku, you and Inuyasha need to find help. I know that sounds _below you,_" she added at seeing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru straighten their backs, "but we're going to need all the help we can get with Naraku's defeat. Sesshomaru, we'll need your troops, and probably Kouga's, too. When this battle comes, it's going to be huge. Miroku, Sango--take Kirrara and keep searching for more shards and information about Naraku's mirrors, weaknesses…whatever."

Inuyasha blinked. _Since when has Kagome been so…sure…of herself?_

Whenever it happened, he liked it.

Sesshomaru was having other thoughts, though he decided to hold his tongue after the display Kagome had with Inuyasha earlier. _This Sesshomaru does not take orders from a hanyou. _He growled.

If only he could vocalize those words.

"If Naraku's smart, he'll be returning for me shortly. He probably suspects a plan happening anyway." Kagome continued. "'Til then…I have no _idea _what to do. But Naraku can't have any idea about our plans, or we'll be screwed."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised the slightest. "Screwed…?"

"Oh, it's an expression from my homeland. It means we're doomed."

"I see."

"'Til then…I say we get you trained and ready for Naraku," Inuyasha said, hand clenching in front of him. "At least I can have some comfort knowing you won't go to him inexperienced."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, blushing.

"Plus, what good will you be if you die?" He added. She glared.

"Inuyasha," she warned.

"He'll never learn," Sango muttered to Miroku. He nodded.

"SIT!"

"Miko, I suggest you get some rest before this evening. This Sesshomaru will train you after dinner," Sesshomaru stated, standing to leave the room.

"_What?" _Inuyasha's muffled voice resounded from underneath the table. "No way! I'm training Kagome and that's final!"

Kagome sweat-dropped. _This isn't going to go anywhere…_

"Impertinent brother. I have the better skills. Therefore I'll train the hanyou girl."

"No! She's a half-demon, so she'll _learn_ from one!" Inuyasha retorted.

"I will not allow the future of my lands to depend upon your poor training skills," Sesshomaru argued coolly. He never broke his icy façade.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was growing red by each word. "And I will not allow you to be alone with Kagome!"

"That's enough," Yogen finally stated, putting his hands out, "if it's such a big deal, _both _of you will train her! Sesshomaru-sama, take Kagome after dinner. Inuyasha-sama, you'll begin her training in the morning tomorrow. Got it?"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "I'll just be correcting his mistakes _anyway_!"

"Mind your manners, pup. Am I not the one who offered you training when you were a weak little whelp?"

Kagome blinked. _This is just too much for me to take. Sesshomaru actually offered to train Inuyasha? They must have been very small when he did…_

"Psh, whatever. I didn't need it _anyhow_."

_That could've been true_, thought Kagome. _After all, Inuyasha's a very powerful hanyou…and he had to teach himself a lot. Including how to fit in._

_I'll need his help when we're done with all this._

Kagome's stomach rumbled, effectively stopping the dead-end conversation. Sesshomaru almost sighed. "This Sesshomaru shall lead you to dinner."

After taking the group to dinner, Sesshomaru left wordlessly. The food the servants carried out was very fine.

Rin and Shippo both ran into the room together. "Kagome! Kagome!" Purple orbs turned to the two children, and brightened at seeing their arms full of flowers.

Upon closer inspection, Kagome noticed that the flowers were linked together in chains. "Look what Rin and I made! She taught me!" He showed her the purple wreath, then climbing onto her lap and placing them carefully upon her head. "Perfect!" Shippo renounced.

Kagome smiled, wishing she could smell the beautiful flowers. "Thank you, Shippo. They're beautiful."

"Rin has a present, too!" Rin added, showing a smaller replica of the first. Kagome giggled at Rin's grammar. _She must have gotten _that _habit from Sesshomaru. _Rin placed the flowers around Kagome's wrist, then grinning from ear to ear. "Kagome-chan, you're pretty."

"Thank you, Rin, you're pretty too! But c'mon, kids, let's get seated--it's time to eat!"

* * *

Dinner went pretty smoothly, besides the anxiety Kagome was begging to procure. Sesshomaru offered to train her. After dinner. Even though she didn't consider the lord a threat, it was still very intimidating to be trained by him. Although not even many _demons _could brag about the same treatment. _If any, _thought Kagome.

At least she could find _some _pride throughout the whole ordeal.

"Miroku," Kagome began, neglecting her food. He looked up.

"Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"Do you think after lunch hours…you could help me with my spiritual powers?"

"Of course Kagome. But I must warn you, I don't know how much I can teach you. Not only am I a monk, but you're strength surpasses mine greatly."

Kagome blushed. "I need all the help I can get at this point."

"Then we won't have a problem."

Sesshomaru arrived promptly, then requesting Kagome's presence. She sighed. "Excuse me."

"Good luck, Kagome!" Sango whispered. Kagome smiled in gratification.

"Be careful," Inuyasha added.

"I always am, Inuyasha!"

She walked steadily towards the awaiting demon. "You must change first. I'll show you to your room, where your battle gear awaits."

She nodded, then followed his strong figure through the door and hallways. She felt more like a stalker than a follower, until he finally arrived at the destined door. "Change quickly." He opened the door carelessly.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. This room was more beautiful than she could ever imagine. A canopy bead, and a pretty red wallpaper that reminded her of Inuyasha's haori. She giggled like a child before her eyes landed on the red and white comforter and the equipment laying on it. After carefully laying aside her new flower-wreaths, she put it on quickly, as instructed. But it was a complicated procedure. The thin undershirt, then pants, and finally the final haori that seemed very similar to Inuyasha's, but for a female.

Looking down, she shrugged, then continued with her process. Bow and quiver, a dagger, a belt to hold a sword in…but no sword. She shrugged again. _He probably thinks I'll kill myself with it at the first training. _She tied her hair back with a convenient purple ribbon and then looked in the mirror.

It actually was a bit intimidating to see herself in battle gear. And the all-black haori didn't help, either. She looked rather dangerous.

She smiled. _Sesshomaru did a nice job. _Grabbing her bow, she exited the room to meet a waiting Sesshomaru.

"They fit well?" He asked dispassionately. She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Let us begin promptly. Follow me. We'll be training outside." Kagome now noticed the extra sword Sesshomaru carried in his right hand.

It was another silent walk to the gardens. When they arrived, Sesshomaru handed her the sword.

And her hand dropped at the weight. "Lord Sesshomaru, this sword is too heavy…"

His gaze drifted to the blade, point now driven into the ground. "It is no such thing. You're just too weak."

She huffed. _Suck it up, suck it up…he's just an arrogant, stupid, cold-hearted demon with no--_

Sesshomaru's tone cut her off. "The first thing you'll learn is defense. You may be the best in the world at attacks, but if you cannot defend yourself, you will perish."

Kagome nodded as she brought the sword up to a defensive stance. "Is this good?" He looked her up and down. She blushed. _Even the great Sesshomaru needs to learn some decency!_

"No." He came to her side, then with a single hand (not that he had a second to assist anyway) shifted her right leg even with her left. "Never leave your body unbalanced. If you keep your legs even, you allow more movement." She nodded.

Sesshomaru turned to face her, mirroring her stance. "Now, watch your footing. If I move, you move." He stepped forward, and Kagome stepped back. He'd step to the side, and Kagome would step opposite.

It felt more like a dance than a fight. Then Sesshomaru sped things up, and Kagome panicked. He got an inch away from her before she screeched and fell on her bottom.

Cursing, she stood back up. "Right now you're merely following me. You need to anticipate. Feel my aura, and think ahead of my actions."

"But, Sesshomaru, I can't feel anything because of Yogen's--"

"Nonsense. You're a miko. Concentrate."

Kagome let this new advice sink in. She shut her eyes, concentrating on his aura. When her purple eyes reopened, she nodded. "Okay, let's try again."

He kept up his speed, but Kagome followed his instructions and anticipated. It was working very well. She felt the sweat on her upper lip, forehead…everywhere. In an instant Sesshomaru's form disappeared. Kagome felt his presence begin behind her. When he reappeared, her sword was at his.

"Excellent."

Kagome blinked. _Did Sesshomaru just compliment me?_

Sesshomaru's lesson was very tiring. After his movement lesson, he taught the hanyou about actually blocking his strikes. She was actually doing quite well.

It was nearly dusk when Sesshomaru commanded her to stop. "That is enough for today. We will continue tomorrow, after dinner. You need a bath," he added indifferently. She glared.

_Still the arrogant, stupid, cold-hearted youkai._

She trudged behind Sesshomaru, her arms at her side feeling like lead iron. She had given the sword gratefully to Sesshomaru. He seemed to smirk at her pain.

Inuyasha awaited the group in the quarter's hallway. "How'd you do? You look tired," He said, standing from his usual slumped position.

"She did satisfactory. Take her to the baths. This Sesshomaru assumes you remember where they are." Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru left soundlessly, probably to return to his studies. _Just what does an inu-youkai lord do during his free-time? _Kagome wondered, a smirk gracing her face. _I bet he plays with Rin._

She opened her door, then turning to Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha, did you see my room? It's beautiful!" She motioned into the red room.

"Yeah, I saw you're stuff in there. That was my mother's room long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry--"

"No, it's good. It's good that you're staying in there. She would have enjoyed that very much. _I _enjoy that very much," he added. She smiled, then turning into the room to grab her miko outfit. Inuyasha then led her down the hallway to the baths.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Are you scared?"

The question caught the miko a bit off guard. Her mouth opened to deny any feelings of fear. But she couldn't say no. "Scared of what?" She asked quietly. Suddenly, her feet seemed very interesting as they walked down the hallway.

"Of everything. Kagome, you're going to be a mother. And you'll be under Naraku's care for who knows how long. That doesn't bother you?"

Kagome's eyes fogged with tears. "It does a little. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm scared, too."

Kagome stopped, then looking at the silver-haired companion. "Inuyasha," she latched her heavy arms around his neck, then burying her face into his neck. Her tears fell freely as his arms wrapped around her waist to return the desperate hug. "it's okay to be scared," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away gently. "Sorry for what? Oh, Kagome, don't cry on me now…" She giggled, wiping away the tears.

"For messing everything up."

"No, you didn't mess anything up. You're _fixing _things. I trust you, okay? Now, let's get you a bath, and then you can rest. I'm not going easy on you tomorrow!"

She laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better."

end

* * *

Thanks, and review. \/

REVIEW.

Mhmmm.


	6. Coach Inuyasha

Figured it was time for an update. No throwing things at the author!

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter VI_

_Coach Inuyasha_

Inuyasha slid open the door to reveal a very nice-looking bathing area. It was huge! "I'll wait outside," Inuyasha said, then shutting the door as Kagome walked in.

She was finally alone to bathe. Kagome tossed aside her miko garments and stripped off the sweaty battle clothes. Sighing, she entered the warm water. _What a relief. _Her gaze traveled to her bare stomach.

She couldn't get rid of the child. Life threatening or not, she wouldn't allow an innocent child's death to be the answer to her problems. Plus, she needed the baby. It was her ticket to figuring out Naraku's plans. And after she answered her own questions, she was taking the child with her and getting away from Naraku.

"It's okay, little one," she cooed. "when we defeat Naraku, we're going to raise you correctly. Like a child should be. And you'll have Shippo to play with, and maybe even Rin. Hmm, what should your name be?" She stroked her stomach as she thought aloud. "How about…Yuudai…hmm?"

Her stomach gave no reply, but Kagome felt sure of her choice--and she was sure everyone would agree to the name, too.

After all, Yuudai did mean _great hero._

Slowly Kagome washed, making sure to enjoy it while she could. Tomorrow would be a long day. And then slowly she lifted herself out of the pool, glancing at her stomach once more before throwing on her miko outfit. Giving her hair a final shake, Kagome left the baths to meet Inuyasha. He gave her a sullen smile.

"I'm whipped," Kagome yawned, arms stretching above her. Inuyasha chuckled as she winced at the effort.

"Get used to that feeling."

They arrived at Kagome's room in comfortable silence when Kagome turned to Inuyasha questionably. "Inuyasha, where's your room?"

"Next to Sesshomaru's." When Inuyasha realized this answer didn't suffice, he added, "Sesshomaru's is the last one down the hall. Left side."

Kagome nodded, although three rooms would separate her from her favorite hanyou. "Goodnight, Inuyasha," she whispered, finally taking hold of her door and propping it open.

"Night, Kagome."

After stepping into her room and shifting the door shut, Kagome listened through her door for Inuyasha's drifting footsteps. Her eyebrows knitted together. She heard no echo of footsteps. Even though she couldn't smell anything, she could swear she still felt his presence. An eyebrow propped up. _What's he doing?_

The staccato knock on the other side of her door startled her. She rolled her eyes at her own reaction. _Stupid Kagome. It's just Inuyasha. _To prove her point, she reopened the door to meet the same silver-haired hanyou.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha stated. He held his hand out. "You dropped this."

Kagome blushed at seeing the purple ribbon in his hand. "Oh. Thanks Inuyasha." Her heart seemed to drop into her diaphragm. _And here I thought he'd give some silly excuse to stay with me. Oh well…_

"Keh, whatever. I always knew you were forgetful."

She sighed. Kagome was in no mood for a fight. "Yep, that's me Inuyasha. Goodnight." With one swift slide of her door Kagome finished the conversation. Sighing again, she drifted to her comfy bed and slumped onto it. _So comfy…

* * *

_

Inuyasha blinked as the door once again slid in front of his face. He huffed impatiently as he still gazed at the purple ribbon. _Is she that tired? She forgot it again…_

He was about to knock on her door again when he heard her not-so-soft snoring resound. He sweat dropped. _I could just return it tomorrow, I guess. _He slipped the ribbon into his haori, and with one final huff padded down the hallway to his room, a slight smile painting his face.

* * *

Naraku growled impatiently within his castle walls. He paced back and forth, aggravated. _How did she get away?! How did they _all _get away? How'd they break through that damn barrier? This wasn't in the prophecy! _He inhaled deeply, finally calming down. _It's okay. She's pregnant, after all. And in a few months, I'll have my pup. And then I can continue the plans. Everything's going to work perfectly. But first…_

"Kagura," Naraku commanded. His wind sorceress came swiftly.

"Yes, Naraku," she said carelessly.

"Find Yogen Risoushugi. Demand more information on these mirrors, and the child. If he gives no answer, kill him. And if he _does_ give more information…kill him."

Kagura's red eyes gazed with disinterest. "Yes, Naraku." She turned on her heels to carry out Naraku's command.

As soon as Kagura found her way out of the castle, she summoned her feather and began her quick expedition to her seer in questioning.

It didn't take her long to find the small cottage. She grinned mischievously knowing her future kill was before her. _Perhaps I can imagine it's Naraku I'm murdering._

She flew in carelessly, knowing the old demon could detect her too well. She walked in, a slight smirk still gracing her lips.

Yogen sat at his small table, having a nice cup of tea. He took a slow slip before acknowledging the demon. "What would you like, now?"

"I have a feeling you know what I want," Kagura replied, drawing her sword. "Naraku demands more information to aid his quest."

"No." Kagura's grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. "The other premonitions I've received are no concern of your masters."

"Tell that to Naraku."

Yogen's eyes slid to the young lady in front of him, gray eyes never losing they're sense of cheerfulness. "Kagura, you do not wish to be under his command."

"That matters not."

"Mm. Then you decide whether to tell your master _this_ new information. My new premonition is thus: the battle before us is a foreshadowing of another to come. Good versus evil shall continue past Naraku's intent."

"Why do you say that?" Kagura refused to drop her guard on this seer--but the temptation was still there.

"I have my reasons. Now, is there anything else you'd like to accomplish here?"

Kagura growled, then instantly clutching Yogen's throat in her grasp. She lifted his body, the chair underneath him collapsing. "Hold your tongue, old man," she snarled, "you cannot best me at this game."

"Who said this was a game," he countered coolly. Kagura's growl heightened; with one fluid motion she stabbed her sword into his stomach. He gave a moan as blood slipped onto the floor.

She dropped him like a plaything. "Was that in your premonitions, Yogen?" She taunted angrily. For effect, she kicked his body, sending him flying into the next room. He hissed, holding his stomach and beginning to prop himself up again.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said. Kagura had enough; with a final stab she ended the dispute. Yogen's body slumped to the floor yet again.

Kagura walked out of the house, sheathing her blade. _Stupid seer. Thought he knew my every thought. _With no look backwards Kagura jumped back onto the white feather and flew back to her master.

* * *

Kagome yawned rather loudly. "What time is it?" She whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. To answer her own question, she walked clumsily to the only window in the room, then drawing open the curtains. A sliver of sun peeked above the horizon. "Too early," she mumbled. "Just how Inuyasha likes it, too."

As if on cue, Kagome heard the footsteps crescendo to her room. The door slid open behind her. "Kago--oh…you're awake. Well, what are you waiting for! You have to eat before we can go train!" Inuyasha beckoned, motioning to the hallway with his clawed hand. Kagome giggled, then grabbing her training outfit.

"Can I change first?"

"Oh. Keh, whatever. Make it snappy." He turned out of the room to allow Kagome to change. She shook her head, smiling. _He'll never change._

Kagome figured she should get used to dressing in a flash. It seemed like the dog-demon brothers were always in a hurry to get started.

Soon she completed her outfit, then remembering she needed to tie back her hair. She looked underneath the bed to see if her ribbon fell there--to no avail. She stopped and sighed. _Inuyasha still has it…duh. Kagome, you can be a little bit of a ditz sometimes…_

She slid the door open rather forcefully. There was Inuyasha, ribbon clasped between his pointer finger and thumb. "Lose something?" She grabbed it and skillfully tied it into her black tresses.

"Very funny. Let's go."

Kagome padded down the hall silently next to Inuyasha. He didn't seem to mind the quietness--Kagome, however, grew restless. "What are we working on today?"

"What do you think? You're going to learn how to fight."

"I know _that_, Inuyasha. Like what? Sesshomaru was teaching me def-"

"Keh, who cares what he's taught you. It's probably messed up, _anyway._" Kagome's cheeks grew florid.

"Inuyasha, give Sesshomaru some credit. Do you realize how much he's been helping lately? He's supposed to _hate_ you, remember?"

"He's only in it for himself."

"And it's helping _us_, so where's the problem?"

"It's _Sesshomaru! _That's a problem _within a problem_! Why are you taking his side, anyway?!"

"Taking his side? I'm being reasonable!"

By now Kagome's red face was stubbornly inches from Inuyasha's. _OOh, if I was a little faster than him, I'd make him _really _pay. But I guess I'll have to settle for a nice little-_

"Sit."

WHAM.

"Damn it, wench!"

"Can you train me now, please?" She asked all too nicely.

"Keh." Inuyasha crawled upright, then wiping off his haori. "Let's go." Kagome followed behind, content with a small grin. "And it's _not_ funny." Inuyasha's ears flattened in irritation.

When the couple finally reached the outside courtyard, Kagome sighed.

"Now, here's how _I _figure. Sesshomaru's _attempting _to teach you swordsmanship. I was thinking, you won't have weapons at ready within his castle. You'll have to know hand-to-hand combat in case you're in a bad situation--_before _the big battle.

"Oookay."

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay. Get ready. We'll take this step by step." Kagome placed herself in "ready" position, remembering Sesshomaru's tips on defense. Her weight was even amongst her legs. Inuyasha shrugged. "It'll do."

_Just like Inuyasha. No rules, just improvising. _

_Which works for him._

Inuyasha unexpectedly gave Kagome a roundhouse kick into the side, minding her stomach. The velocity sent her collapsing onto the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome barked. "What was _that _for?!"

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Kagome, battles are never scheduled. You should probably be ready for just about anything." Kagome hissed, then jumping back up. Inuyasha began a hook to her jaw when she managed to block. However, Inuyasha swiftly wrapped his opposite leg around her, then sweeping her off her feet with one movement.

Kagome didn't let go. She fell onto her back, the silver-haired hanyou collapsing on top of her with a grunt. The miko below him giggled as Inuyasha gaped. She took the chance to roll Inuyasha onto his back, with herself straddled on top of him. He growled. "Kagome…"

Another giggle. Inuyasha glared. "Is this a game to you?"

"I win!"

"You cheated," Inuyasha corrected.

"C'mon, what happened to being ready for anything?"

"Keh. Get off me." Despite this command, neither made a move. He growled. _The longer she stays this close, the less I can control myself. _Carefully Inuyasha grabbed the miko's forearms, then sitting up and placing her in front of him. _This training thing is harder than I thought. _"Okay. Let's review some basic moves. I guess we can get faster as we go."

And so Kagome's _real _training ensued. Inuyasha's style--of teaching and fighting, in general--was much more sporadic in comparison to the taiyoukai's logistics.

Soon enough Inuyasha had Kagome testing her strength, stamina, agility--everything Kagome didn't think she even had. The training began to become faster paced and more demanding with every move. Kagome was sweating fiercely, her forehead glistening with the rising sun's light. Her clothing stuck uncomfortably to her form.

Inuyasha seemed unaffected. The only sign of exhaustion was his deep breaths.

Kagome grew quickly agitated. Her concentration diminished for a second, and Inuyasha's elbow landed forcefully on Kagome's cheek. She groaned, her hand immediately clasping the offended area. She slumped into the dirt in exhaustion. "I'm spent." Inuyasha crouched down, inspecting the newly red cheek Kagome cradled.

"It's fine. C'mon, you're finished for today." Inuyasha offered a hand to help Kagome up, which she gratefully accepted. She sighed, shaking off her defeat rather easily.

"So, how was my first day?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Pretty good." _Telling her the full truth would only boost her ego waaay too much._

Kagome accepted such answer.

end

* * *

You probably weren't expected an update. Since I made you happy, make me? Pwease? C'mon.

Hit the review button.


	7. Catch and Release

I'm back. Read and review. Last time I didn't get very many reviews. ::tear::

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter VII_

* * *

It was already almost noon. Kagome sighed. _I smell…well…like I just got done training. But what's the point in a bath? _She rubbed her neck as she and Inuyasha walked inside. _Then again, a good soak sounds really nice…. _"Inuyasha, I'm off to the baths--I'll catch you later."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "You know where it is?"

"I think I remember." Inuyasha nodded as he headed off alone, giving a final look to the new hanyou.

Kagome wandered along, stopping at each corridor and trying to stir up any memory of where the baths were. _Funny, I don't remember any of these hallways. I must've taken a wrong turn. _She would've sniffed out the water--but Yogen's spell affected every scent. She could smell nothing. Her hearing wasn't that great, either. _So much for adapting to new senses._

Kagome was alone within the wing, it seemed. _Vision don't fail me now! _Kagome sighed, her hands cautiously grazing the embossed walls.

It wasn't long before she caught Sesshomaru's very faint aura. _I guess that training he gave me _did _help. Remind me to thank him!_

Soon she was face-to-face with the demon. He didn't appear as domineering as she last remembered. "Miko, what's your business in the Eastern Wing?"

"The…what?"

"This is my private wing. Private meaning no humans or half-breeds."

It took all of Kagome's will-power not to snap at his name-calling. Her hand clenched instead, as she looked into Sesshomaru's seemingly amused eyes. "I'm-I'm sorry," Sesshomaru's aura began to tinge with irritability. She grew very wary at his mood, his body, the way he looked at her as if she was the strangest hanyou alive… "I was feeling my way towards the bath--"

"The only baths near here are my private baths."

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just…leave…then…." the small hanyou made a move to pass the taiyoukai's prominent frame. He sidestepped, leaving her nose four inches from his chest. Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru almost sighed. _Almost._ "I'll show you to my baths. You have no time to dawdle. You're first spiritual training is after lunch." It wasn't a question intended for Kagome. It was a statement. Kagome nodded obediently as the lord led her down the hallway. With a short stop the pair was at their destination. "Be quick. I'll be returning shortly in order to take you back to the West Wing. First I will retrieve you clean clothing."

Purple eyes gleamed into molten gold. "Thanks, Lord Sesshomaru." He gave no reply as the door slid behind her. She wasn't quite expecting an answer, anyway. Her sweaty body turned in anticipation as she viewed the magnificent baths. _It's not a bath…it's a sauna!_

Water ran from a massive waterfall in the center, which pooled out into the bath with two separate bathing areas. It looked immaculate. _This has to be where the gods would bathe if they were human._

_Although, it is Sesshomaru's bath we're talking about. When it concerns him, it _is _godly._

Kagome didn't bother washing herself. She merely soaked her tired parts, allowing her body to melt into the water. She sighed in content, moments away from falling asleep in the water. In fact, Kagome almost didn't sense Sesshomaru enter, dropping her clothes off near her now discarded outfit, and then vanishing behind the door. "Thank you," she called behind her shoulder. Deciding not to let the Western Lord wait longer, Kagome half-heartedly exited out of her heaven. Inspecting her new clothing, Kagome again approved of Sesshomaru's taste. Instead of training gear, Sesshomaru acquired a nice, simple kimono Kagome could comfortably train her miko powers in. No design complicated the fabric; a simple purple kimono, complete with a silver obi and undergarment, was resting in Kagome's hands. She shrugged, putting the new outfit on and tying up her hair. Quickly she exited the room, loathing the departing from the baths. "Thanks again, Sesshomaru."

"This kimono was my mother's. It is fire-rat, like your previous training gear." Kagome nodded. "It is yours. I have no use for it."

Kagome was getting sick of thanking the lord. Finally, she grew curious. "Sesshomaru, why are you…helping us…so willingly? And helping so nicely?"

They trudged down the hall in silence, and for quite a while Kagome was convinced the cold demon wouldn't answer her. Then finally his golden eyes slid to hers. "We have a common enemy, do we not? As much as I…dislike…my half-brother, and his kind, he's a legitimate ally I cannot ignore."

"But…that doesn't explain why you're being so…kind…"

"This Sesshomaru is not required to answer your tedious questions."

Kagome left the conversation at that. The fear of getting the cold shoulder from the lord was threatening. Sesshomaru was cold enough to begin with.

After Kagome's lonely lunch (everyone had eaten earlier), she sought out her next trainer. Miroku was standing near the entrance of the castle, seemingly minding his own business. Then Kagome noticed the young servant girl scrubbing the floor a few feet from him. Her eyes glared at seeing Miroku's face unperturbed in gratification. "Miroku!" She called, fuming. His face snapped to her voice, face pallid. "You hentai!" She stalked over to him, giving him a good smack on the back of the head. His hands came up in his defense.

"I was admiring her work! She's doing a lovely job clean--"

"Miroku! You never stop! Wait until Sango hears about this!"

"Please, Kagome-chan, Sango doesn't really need to be dragged into this--"

"Whatever, monk. Let's get this training over with." Miroku nodded, dropping the subject while his head was still intact on his shoulders. Opening the door, the monk motioned Kagome outside, giving the pretty servant girl one final look before following.

Soon the two were outside, near the gardens. A slight breeze filled the air, leaving the trees with their hypnotizing sways. Miroku kneeled under a large tree, motioning for Kagome to join him.

"Now, the first thing you'll have to learn as a miko is to release your true powers. When you do so, not only does your miko power increase, but it is also easier to control, once you get the hang of it. Since you're also hanyou, I'm not quite sure how you're miko energy is going to act, or whether you're hanyou abilities will also strengthen. But I imagine the release of your power could also include your demon energy."

Kagome nodded. "How do I do it?"

"That's the tricky part. There's not much I can do to help you along. You must understand where your power comes from--within. It's in your soul, the very center of your being. You have to concentrate, really focus on picturing your miko energy within, and then release it."

"So…when I release it…that's it?"

"It can be. You can always hide your powers within yourself. It's easier when traveling--you don't become as big of a target, but you're still a heavy threat. When you release your power, your aura's going to increase with it."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this before?!"

"Pardon?" Asked Miroku, a bit off-guard.

"Nobody tried telling me this when our lives were on the line battling demons or driving Kikyo away, or finding Naraku--"

"We never had time to explain, Kagome. That, and, we honestly didn't think you would ever be this powerful."

Another nod from Kagome, who accepted this answer quite willingly. "I guess I'll give it a shot, then," she said, hands folding into her lap as she prepared her body. Her eyes slid closed as she began a slow meditation.

Kagome felt herself drift into nothingness. Her eyebrows clenched in frustration, but she quickly forced herself to relax. _Well…my miko energy's combined now, with my youkai. So my energy is purple. _She imagined the purple light inside, the small sphere calmly glowing within herself. She imagined it expanding, out of her body, through Sesshomaru's castle, outside the barriers. The ball obeyed the miko's demands willingly.

A burst of energy came from Kagome's small frame. Miroku's eyes widened as her aura was almost unbearable to sit near. His ears rang with the power. It was as if a switch went off in Kagome's body. Her power increased ten-fold, no contest. _Unbelievable. And it was so easy for her to release…I'm in way over my head…_

Kagome's eyes slid open. She could feel the change within herself. "It worked," she whispered, suddenly feeling as if she could take on Sesshomaru himself. Kagome flexed her claws. When she didn't hear a reply from Miroku, she looked over. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's perfect. It's just…Kagome, you will need far too advanced training. I'm not going to be able to train you. Your power…I've never sensed anything like it…"

* * *

"This is _ridiculous!_" Naraku's fist slammed into a nearby wall in fury. No matter how many times he asked, or how many times he looked, the mirror was still _blank._ Kanna stayed silent in her corner, expressionless eyes gazing at Naraku. He looked in the mirror again. "Show me Inuyasha and his group," he growled, knowing the result already. A flash painted the mirror, followed by the view of a fog. He snarled, almost tempted to rip the mirror from his incarnation's hands and whip it into the nearby wall.

"No," he stated, resisting the temptation, "it's part of the plan. What's the meaning of this image?" He demanded, as if Kanna knew. He knew she didn't.

For once, Naraku was baffled. Normally _he _was the one pulling the strings and successfully fooling his enemies. He never dreamed he would be on the receiving end of an enigma. "Kagura," he called, without a glance behind his back. She appeared in a flash, red eyes catching the opaque picture captured by the mirror. "You failed to tell me something important Yogen informed you of. Tell me now if you value your life."

"I told you all he told me. There was nothing else he saw that would concern you. And he never mentioned the mirror."

"And you killed him?"

"As you ordered me to."

Naraku emitted another snarl, the only acknowledgement that this mess was his fault. "That bastard fooled me. He fooled me…" A sinister laugh escaped his lips before he regained his composure. "Kagura, prepare yourself for a nice little journey. You and I are going on a hunt."

"For what, master?"

"For wherever this despicable group is; and whatever is blocking this mirror from the foresight."

"Yes, master."

"We leave in an hour."

That hour, for Naraku, was spent pacing his room, contemplating the new turn of events. As he viewed it, he still had control. Not knowing where Inuyasha and Kagome were was a _minor setback_. After he found them, his plan would still go into action. And then he'd be an opponent to contend with. "You will pay, Inuyasha. And Kagome, my dear…you will return to me, no questions asked."

Soon Naraku was traveling, Kagura behind him. They traveled the lands, searching for some clue of the group. No scent, no aura, no _nothing._

_What the hell?_

* * *

Kagura began to have some hope that maybe, just maybe, Inuyasha and his little group would fool Naraku. And if they could _fool_ her master, they could _defeat _him.

So she'd play Naraku's game of 'catch-the-miko'; her hopes for freedom began to grow within her. If she could escape Naraku's grasp…live a _real _life…

After 'helping' Naraku 'search' for hours, she was even more confident. _Huh, the group finally did it…they finally found a way to--_

The power hit her like a brick wall. Naraku stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. Naraku gasped. _That couldn't be an aura…it's impossible to have an aura that strong…_

But this aura also felt strangely familiar. And then it hit him. _So, Kagome finally figured out her true powers, huh? _Naraku almost began to fear for his safety, until he remembered that he, himself, was invincible. _This miko will prove a valuable tool, indeed, for the groups demise. And after the group…comes all of the lands. I will have my power._

As soon as the energy appeared, it vanished. Naraku's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Come, Kagura," Naraku beckoned, "this way." He pointed towards the source of the power, where he now knew Kagome, and probably the rest of the group, resided.

end

* * *

So that's it. Please review. It really gets me motivated to update. I have hundreds of pages written for this story already, I don't want to waste them. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Unusual Tactics

I'm back. And so it the story. Just one thing: remember to review! I'm getting hundreds of thousands of hits, and only a handful of reviews! That gives me the impression that this story isn't well liked. However, I do thank the usual reviewers. You make my day!

* * *

Hanyou Against Hanyou

Chapter XIIX

Unusual Tactics

* * *

Kagome felt strangely invincible. She smiled; not a sadistic smile, but a grateful, relieved smile.

With her new power released, Kagome really wanted to keep training. But Miroku's words seeped into her knowledge, and her eyebrows clenched in confusion.

"Miroku…you need to help me…I can't…"

She couldn't finish as her newly-maximized senses felt the presence of multiple demons. Her senses were back as she could smell, hear, sense again. Her breath stopped. One of these auras was dark.

Naraku.

She gulped.

"Miroku…" But she had no chance to explain as two silver-haired brothers sped towards her and Miroku. Inuyasha's eyes were widened in amazement--Sesshomaru's held determination. And it looked like a determination that held the potential to harm her.

Within a second Sesshomaru was in her face. He was seething.

"Woman, your power. Eliminate it _now_." Kagome didn't ask questions. It didn't take much of an effort to counter her previous endeavor. In a moment, Kagome seemingly was back to her normal power.

"This is bad…this is bad…" Kagome mumbled, looking around, trying to figure out what to do about her new sense. Her hands went into her hair, clenching the locks in frustration.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her force was so powerful it escaped my barrier," Yogen explained, appearing behind Kagome. Her face grew pallid with the sentence.

"Meaning what?" Inuyasha asked, looking worriedly at Kagome's state.

"It means the people outside could sense her…and she could sense them," Miroku explained, keeping a close eye on Kagome's expression.

"That's what she's freaking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You sensed him, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked, not even concerning himself with the answer. She nodded frigidly.

"It's fine now that her power's back within her," Yogen explained quickly, "but Naraku was sure to have sensed her, if she sensed him. We must move quickly; she may have weakened my barrier."

"But…that's amazing…Kagome, how….?" Inuyasha was baffled. _Actually, _thought Kagome,

"Be sure to keep it within you," Sesshomaru growled, "or we're under Naraku's grasp."

"But what about my training? I can't learn to use it if I can't extract it!" Kagome loved protesting. Especially when she had a point.

"Sesshomaru's actually right this time. You won't be able to train if Naraku shows up, either," Inuyasha retorted.

Miroku sighed, hand ruffling his own hair. "We'll just need to erect a stronger barrier," he said simply.

Yogen's eyes closed in concentration. "I'm too weak to put up a second barrier."

"But could you train Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Train Kagome to build a barrier like yours. Then the lessons can continue, without worrying about Naraku. She can erect it, I'm sure." Yogen seemed to consider this option. He sighed, his shoulders shrugging.

"It's a tough barrier. It even left my _own_ powers exhausted. If Kagome erects one, she may weaken. Then there'd be no point in training her pow-"

"Let me do it."

"Girl, do you not understand? If you put up that barrier, you will be fatigued, and you will be incapable of training," Sesshomaru explained, frustration filtering through his cool expression.

"I can do it," Kagome stated through clenched fangs. "I can feel it. I'll be able to. If my powers could easily surpass that barrier, then I can erect one like it. I want Naraku _dead_. I don't care if it weakens me for a day or ends up killing me in the end. Vulnerable or not, I'm going to end Naraku's reign."

The lord's golden eyes disappeared in a long blink. "I have no desire to argue. If she has the strength, so be it."

"This is dangerous," Inuyasha mumbled, "I don't like this."

"Inuyasha, since when have you been afraid of a little danger?" Kagome asked playfully.

"I'm not afraid for _myself_ this time. I'm concerned about your own safety here. So don't talk to me about worrying when you're the one putting your ass on the line here."

"Don't you want Naraku destroyed?" Kagome asked stubbornly, hands on hips.

"What kind of a question is _that_? _Of course I do_!

"Then it's settled," Kagome crossed her arms. "Yogen, teach me this barrier so I can continue my training."

Yogen nodded, the first sign that he actually began to _agree _with the idea. "Perhaps that way you will still conserve a good portion of your energy, instead of first releasing it and then constructing the barrier." Kagome also nodded. "But I'm warning you, it's not an easy barrier. It's going to take plenty of concentration, meditation, and devotion."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left Kagome's presence, but remained outside in close proximity. Miroku said his goodbye, telling some lie about "caring" for Sango.

"Now, like I've said, this barrier's really complex. But the only reason it's so different from normal barriers is it takes more energy, and more concentration. Basically, it's for more experienced or powerful mikos."

"Well…one out of two isn't too bad. I'm not very experienced."

"But we'll manage." He gave her a wink. "Now, we'll begin with simple barriers, so you understand the mindset and steps to take. When erecting a barrier, you must imagine it's already there, around the object you're protecting. That's basically it," seeing the inquisitive look he was getting from Kagome, he added, "well, of course, it's more demanding than it sounds. It takes purification energy, and so mikos and monks are usually the only ones capable of barriers. So let's try a barrier. Protect Sesshomaru over there."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then sliding her gaze over to where Yogen's finger was pointing. There was the great taiyoukai, standing near his castle wall, seemingly gazing into the skies. Kagome could tell he was concentrating though, feeling for any danger. Not that he could sense anything behind Yogen's barrier.

"Yogen, Sesshomaru doesn't need a barrier--"

"All the better to practice on him."

"OOkayy.."

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, then opening her eyes to gaze confidently at the demon. She saw a small trace of a barrier around Sesshomaru; a tinted pink surrounded the lord defensively. She sighed. "I think it worked."

In a swift moment, Yogen grasped the dagger strapped at Kagome's sides. "Hey--what--"

"Are you sure the barrier works?" He asked innocently, aiming the dagger at the clueless lord.

"Are you kidding? You wouldn't--"

"Kagome, dear, are you confident that barrier's going to hold?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well then, I guess that's too bad…" With one eye squinted, Yogen swiftly threw the blade, sending it dashing towards Sesshomaru. Kagome yelped, then desperately commanding the barrier to strengthen.

She didn't expect the barrier to listen.

But it did.

The light flashed around Sesshomaru, growing into a vibrant pink. The dagger crashed into the barrier with a spark, causing Sesshomaru's head to snap towards the offending weapon. His eyes glared, knowing where the blade came from. The blade dropped three feet in front of him. "Yogen," he said simply, his voice raising to make up for the distance between him and the others, "I am not here to be used as your tool."

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but Kagome needed a viable threat in order to fully control her powers."

"Next time, refrain from using _me _as the victim."

"Victim?" Kagome asked, offended. "I just saved your life!" At seeing his eyebrow raise in question, she faltered. "Well…_if _you had been weakened and _if _Yogen was a real enemy…you know," she blushed.

"It's okay, my dear," Yogen whispered, "next time, we'll use Inuyasha."

She giggled. "But really, how'd I do?"

"Perfectly acceptable. But for how powerful you are, Kagome, you must learn to quicken you're ability. On the battlefield, you cannot close your eyes and meditate for ten seconds when you're constructing a barrier. You must learn how to do so on instinct and in seconds. _That's _when you really master your energy." Kagome nodded. "But we can worry about that after this other barrier is finished. Now, you'll need to construct this next this barrier as invisible, and nobody should be able to detect _anything _inside it. When you're putting this one up, you must think about _nothing_. It can't be seen or smelt, and neither can the objects within it."

"So, that's what I have to tell to my energy?"

"Tell?"

"Well…I kinda just talk to my energy. It's strange, I know, but…I think it hears me…"

"It's not strange at all," Yogen answered. "Every miko has a different way of getting her message to the energy. There isn't just one way to do it. If the method works for you, then it works for you, no questions asked."

"Okay." So Kagome concentrated, really focusing on the complex barrier. _Just like Yogen's, okay? Invisibility…undetectable…_The ball obediently faded, leaving nothing to be seen within her. Her soul felt empty as she imagined Sesshomaru's castle. Her eyes opened as she looked around, still imagining the huge barrier cradling the area. She felt it lower on top of Yogen's, a faint pink telling her it was present before disappearing completely. Kagome grinned.

"It worked, didn't it."

"It…my word…you did it." He hugged Kagome, stunning her before she returned the hug. He pulled away, his fingers pinching her cheeks. "Kagome, girl, you are _amazing._ If I weren't so old, I'd probably court you!" Kagome blushed, giving a heart-felt laugh.

"I guess this is good?"

"This is amazing! No one besides me has ever attempted such a barrier! Well…not that I know of, at least…"

"What's the barrier called, anyway?" Kagome asked rather randomly. Yogen frowned.

"I'm not sure. I just do it."

Kagome shrugged. "I guess I'll call it the Invisibility Barrier. Simple name, but my energy will understand what I need if I ever demand it again."

"Excellent." He looked at the sun, trying to measure how much longer he had with the miko. His lip pursed. "Well, you haven't been training long at all…it's nearly one o'clock…what time did you start?"

"Noonish."

"Hmm. You're catching on wonderfully, my dear."

"Thank you," Kagome replied, giving a smile. Her fangs glistened in the light.

"Well, I guess we can continue…do you feel at all exhausted?" Kagome's lips pursed as she thought about her state.

"I don't feel anything, really. Am I supposed to be weakened?"

"I always am after this barrier. But you're a miko, with an abundance of this energy. So I suppose it just replenishes itself after barriers, which are really very simple for your kind. But this barrier's so complicated…"

"It's complicated, because you have to understand yourself in order to find it. And then you have to understand how to shape it. Other then that…it's not a very tricky task…just…complex to figure out."

Yogen nodded, giving a grateful smile. "I'm glad you've figured yourself out, Kagome. It takes a lot of courage to see yourself without any mirrors beautifying your true self. You're just…amazingly special. Now, would you like to release that lovely power of yours again?" Kagome nodded quickly, eager to get another glimpse at her true power.

"Then go for it, now that we're safe from prying eyes," Yogen added, a smile sending more creases into his wrinkled face.

* * *

With a blink of concentration Kagome's power was back. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru undeniably felt it, even though they really weren't supposed to sense anything underneath the barrier. Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru as the pair looked on safely near the castle wall. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of metal before looking down and finding a dagger. He bent down and picked up the weapon, inspecting it with a raised eyebrow.

"Do all of your guards leave their weapons laying around carelessly?"

Sesshomaru growled, which was the only response keeping him from rolling his eyes. "That dagger is your miko's."

"Did she drop it?"

"Yogen threw it."

"…What?"

"At this Sesshomaru."

"You're kidding…" Inuyasha chuckled, tossing the dagger in the air carelessly. "I bet you were pissed."

"Naturally."

Inuyasha's face grew serious as he looked past the dagger to Kagome and her trainer. He sighed. "So, you think this is going to work? I mean…Kagome's strong now….but Naraku's still stronger. And he's not exactly the dumbest guy out there…"

"Not exactly. But I have faith in this plan. It's an improbable solution, but it's not impossible."

_That's Sesshomaru's way of saying he likes the idea, _Inuyasha thought absent-mindedly. He gazed out to the grass, watching Kagome close her eyes in concentration. He noticed how nicely her hair shimmered in the high sun, giving it a tint of purple. She gave Yogen the most captivating smile. Inuyasha smiled, then catching himself and clearing his throat. _She's having way too much of an effect on me. _But he didn't look away. In fact, he looked closer, watching her hair sway in the wind, her clothing following lazily. The kimono hid her body pretty well from eyes, but Inuyasha had her body practically memorized. He blushed, realizing how perverted his thoughts were. His gaze slid to the ground.


	9. Playing Tag

* * *

Hanyou Against Hanyou

Chapter IX

Playing Tag

* * *

"Now, Kagome, when I teach you to release your purification energy, it's going to be wild. You're going to have to learn to tame it if you want to use it properly. Other people may be in danger when you learn, okay? Just…be careful." Kagome nodded, although she was really a little worried. "I shouldn't need to tell you how to call your purification energy to your hands."

Kagome inhaled, preparing herself for the worse. "You sure you don't wanna stand back a little bit?" He grinned.

"I'll remain here."

She shrugged, closing her eyes to find her energy again. She imagined the energy crawling out of her soul, through her veins to her hands.

It hurt a little bit, she wasn't going to lie. The energy traveled down her arms, sending a shock through her bones. She hissed, shaking her hands in reaction. Well, she regretted that. Pink energy shot out, nailing the tree to her right. A hole seared through the bark. "Oops…"

"Well," Yogen blinked, looking poignantly at the tree, "it could've been better. But, it also could've been worse. So, I guess we're okay." Kagome smiled, despite her guilt.

* * *

"That was my favorite tree," Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha bit his lip, suppressing a laugh.

"It's for the good of the group, Sesshomaru."

"Good of the group, my ass." Inuyasha gazed at his brother, almost terrified such an expression escaped from Sesshomaru's lips.

"Your _what_?" He asked, disbelief evident. Sesshomaru didn't say anything more. He almost smirked at Inuyasha's reaction, though.

* * *

"It's important to remain balanced when your purification energy is untamed. Anger, sadness…any feeling that will alter your soul's balance could trigger the energy. Panic often works, too," Yogen added. Kagome blushed.

"I got scared. It kinda hurt."

"Well, it won't from now on. The energy needed a path to travel on, so it made it's own. Now that the tunnels are present, there won't be any more pain. And, now it may be able to control your barriers easier. Try shooting one towards Inuyasha. _Just _Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over, seeing Inuyasha a couple feet from Sesshomaru. She sighed, hoping she wouldn't catch Sesshomaru in her barrier. He wouldn't enjoy that very much. She held up her hand, commanding the power to wrap around Inuyasha. It followed her orders, swiftly traveling to its destination.

Yogen nodded, then holding his hand out. "May I borrow your bow and an arrow, milady?" Kagome cringed, quickly handing the tools over. "I'm afraid to let you shoot an arrow yet. I'm not quite sure how much power you'll put into an arrow."

With that, he strained the arrow, then pointing it steadily towards Inuyasha.

* * *

"What the…?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "It's your turn to play."

"Should I move?" He asked, hands tense and ready to leap.

"No." The arrow flew through the air. Inuyasha closed his eyes, expecting the worse.

"Hey, Inuyasha, you may not want to do that, the--"

"The barrier's still up."

Sesshomaru looked down, his brother sprawled out beneath him. To his own surprise, he chuckled. When was the last time Sesshomaru was this amused? By his baby brother, none-the-less.

* * *

With a flick of her wrist, Kagome broke down the barrier, careful not to emit any purification energy. She was still laughing, however, which sent spurts of energy to the ground. She stopped laughing, really worried about her energy. "You're concerned, aren't you?" Yogen asked.

"Well, yeah…my purification energy is _really _wild. I can't even hold it back. I'm trying to, I am…"

"It takes time, Kagome. But don't give up and don't just call them back within. That would just be pointless. Get it tamed now so you can use it in the future."

"But what if I purify someone in the castle?"

"Nonsense. When it comes down to it, Kagome, you have control over it. If you're determined enough, you can keep it at bay."

"Okay. I feel a little better."

Yogen handed the bow back to Kagome. She accepted, then tucking it in behind her quiver. "Well, that's enough for now. You need some rest, I'm sure. A very laid-back lesson, I'd say! Tomorrow, we'll be training twice as hard!" He walked off, leaving Kagome alone with her uncontrollable hands.

She sighed again. _I feel like Miroku. Can't control my hands for the life of me. _She scoffed.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"If my mood swings too fast, I'll purify anything I'll touch. Really, anything I'm near."

Inuyasha gulped. "And that's going to end soon, right?"

"I'm hoping. I'm a little cautious right now." Sesshomaru walked away without a goodbye, leaving the two hanyous to fend for themselves. Inuyasha chuckled as his gaze fell on the tree Kagome violated. "What?"

"That was Sesshomaru's favorite tree." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. No laughing, I forgot."

"Oh, c'mon, Inuyasha. I can have feelings. I'm not going to turn into Sesshomaru!"

"You'll never know!" _Smack. _"Ouch. Kagome!" Inuyasha rubbed his now-red cheek.

"Oh, sorry! Did I let off some purification energy?" She asked, feigning concern.

"I think so--hey, you meant to do that!" She giggled, seeing Inuyasha's eyes slid into a glare. "That really burnt, you know!"

"Inuyasha! Are you _complaining _about _pain_?"

"No!" He snapped, then forming a grin on his face. "But _you_ will be in a minute if you don't run!" Inuyasha made a grab for the small woman, but with a yelp she jumped away.

"Inuyasha!" She barked. "My purification energy!" She made a run for the castle.

"Don't make excuses!" He called, running after her into the building. "You're getting payback 'cause that slap hurt!"

* * *

Shippo yawned, almost dropping the doll laying in his small hands. "Shippo-chan!" Rin exclaimed, head cocked to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Rin," he answered, hiding the fact that he was extremely bored. "I'm just worried about Kagome. She's like a mother to me."

Rin nodded, concerned. "What's wrong with Kagome-chan?"

"I don't really know. But she was turned into a half-demon and she seemed okay with it. And then she mentioned that she's going to have a baby…and I always thought Inuyasha would be her baby's daddy…but I think….well, never mind, Rin, you wouldn't understand…"

"It's okay, Shippo-chan, Rin understands," Rin countered innocently, "Shippo-chan doesn't wanna lose his family."

Shippo blinked. "Yeah, Rin, I guess you _do_ understand…"

* * *

Kagome slid around a corner, nailing her shoulder blade on the sharp edge. She hissed, but kept on going, a smirk still on her face. "Inuyasha, I'll purify you! And then you can decide whether it was on purpose or not!" She called behind her, in hopes of putting his attacks at bay. It didn't. With a full grin he kept at her, almost managing to grab her collar when she slid around the corner. Turning another corner, Kagome came face to face with Lord Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow. Panicked, Kagome's hands spat energy behind her. Inuyasha jumped, the pink beam hitting below his feet.

"What the h--oh…" He stood next to Kagome, momentarily forgetting their little game.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Your energy has not been tamed yet?"

"No…"

The demon lord sighed. "Good luck with this girl, Inuyasha." He kept walking, never glancing back. "Do not blow any holes through my walls, miko. Or you will be patching them back up."

Kagome nodded in agreement, although he couldn't see the response. Then Inuyasha smirked, catching her on the sides and giving a squeeze. She 'eep'ed, then reeling around to face the perpetrator. He had her right where he wanted her when he pinned her to the nearby wall, and was about to deliver his fatal blow, when he felt two pairs of eyes land on the couple. Inuyasha looked over slowly, agitated that his game was being paused.

"_What _are you doing to her?!"

* * *

Shippo padded quickly down the long hallway, looking back a few times earnestly to see if the little brunette was behind him. She was.

Rin rounded the corner, bumping Shippo and nearly sending him reeling into the other two. At the noise, Inuyasha looked over, eyes not afraid to hide their irritation. But Shippo looked at the rather…compromising…position Inuyasha was in with Kagome, and decided to break the ice first.

"_What _are you doing to her?! I'm not stupid, you know, mama and papa would run around all the time 'playing tag'. But Rin doesn't understand 'play tag', okay?" Shippo said, leaping and thumping Inuyasha on his head for good measure.

"Shippo-chan, you showed me how to play tag!" Shippo sweat dropped.

"You know the easy version, Rin. Someday maybe you'll learn the harder one."

Kagome giggled, which was the first reaction Shippo managed to get from her the entire time.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha mumbled, back to his abrasive self, "I was just teaching Kagome here a lesson about hitting me."

"Right." Shippo marched off, pulling Rin behind him. "Next time, get a room!" He called behind him.

"He's gotten a little too smart for his own good," Inuyasha mumbled, pulling away. Kagome felt the loss of heat, automatically yearning for his body again pressed against hers. _No, _she thought, knowing he started something he wasn't planning on finishing. She was resolute as she grabbed Inuyasha's forearms, carefully calibrating her own mood balance, and pulled him in to trap her lips on his. _You're not getting away this time, Inuyasha. _She smiled within the kiss, and knowing full well her hands could hurt Inuyasha, she wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck and out of harm's way. The female hanyou could acknowledge her new bravery to her new youkai attributes; she couldn't complain very much.

Her kiss was very gentle as her lips brushed Inuyasha's, like a plea for understanding. Surprising to Kagome, Inuyasha didn't tense or hesitate--he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pushing both of their bodies back into the wall. Kagome's kiss was returned with a passion that almost caught her off guard. The passion sparked into a flame, sending chills down her spine. Knowing fully well Kagome couldn't move much, Inuyasha picked up where she started. His kisses moved to her neck, causing the girl-hanyou to purr with pleasure. He grinned as his lips touched her skin, a fang grazing the sensitive surface.

Then he seemed to remember where he was, and pulled away. Kagome's purple eyes gazed softly into his passionate ones. Being so close, Inuyasha still heard her purring.

"C'mon Kagome, you need rest before Sesshomaru's training."

Kagome nodded gently, understanding their awkward position, should anyone else drop in on them. He led her through the hallways to her room. "Try to get some sleep. I'll get you in a couple hours for dinner and then you're off to more training."

--end--

* * *

A rather abrupt end. But it's getting there...

Read and review please. At least five reviews::puppy dog eyes::


	10. Accidents Happen

Please review. Danke!

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter X_

_Accidents Happen_

* * *

Inuyasha left rather abruptly; he felt a bit guilty, leaving Kagome to rest alone--but he didn't worry; he would see her in a while. Right now, Inuyasha was going to do what he was good at.

Sit in a tree and brood--well, think. Ponder, maybe.

So here he was, sitting in a tree outside. Pondering.

He kissed her. _I kissed Kagome. _He considered the complications, the obstacles that may entail now that their relationship had traveled up another step. But that was about it; he surprisingly wasn't second guessing himself, or wondering why on earth he reacted so quickly to Kagome's first move. How was he feeling? Confident, certain. _What _was he feeling? And for Kagome?

His eyebrows clenched. "Kagome…" It rolled off his tongue so well, and simply the sound of her name sent his stomach into flips.

_All this concealment from the outside world is messing with my head, _he though absent-mindedly. Well, that wasn't completely true. The barrier was definitely forcing him to look at Kagome differently.

_No, _he snapped, _not differently…closely. Closer._

She had always been there with him through everything--her feelings toward him were normally evident. His…not so much.

He purposely made it so. The pair was under attack every day; facing dangers they'd never imagine would be real. He buried any thoughts leading to ideas of Kagome as more than his shard detector.

It was his way of protecting her. After all, having Naraku on their tails was always a problem. If Naraku was to find out Inuyasha had feelings for the petite little miko--he could use it to his advantage. And that would include harming her.

After all, Naraku had done this flawlessly with his first love. _Kikyo…_It hurt to think of her anymore. Of what _could _have been. But then again, was the 'could' what he really wanted? Sure, Kikyo loved him. But whole-heartedly? He was a hanyou, and Kikyo could never settle for that. She loved half of him, technically. His human side. _It was a half-hearted love, _he thought aimlessly.

And why had he loved her in the first place anyway? _Because she loved me…she was the first…to love me._

Well, that theory of love was pretty much destroyed. She was graceful, cunning, brave…out-of-the-ordinary--especially because she held the jewel, of course. And that she seemed to care for him.

It was all just a big merry-go-round for the silver-heaired hanyou. He was content with his relationship with Kikyo…but not happy. Their relationship was built on falsehood; the foundation of it--which was supposed to be _trust_--was decimated.

Naraku played a role in their betrayals. But it would've happened eventually. Everything would have blown up in their faces. Inuyasha wasn't afraid to admit it. So she passed away and he was pinned to a tree for eternity.

Or so, everyone thought he'd be.

_And then Kagome came. _

She challenged him every day. She would scream in his face without any fear. She'd 'sit' him whenever she thought suitable. They bickered as if their lives were on the line. But she was loyal…courageous…beautiful; imperfect, yes, but attractively so. She was different. She still _was_, as far as Inuyasha was concerned. Everything about her drew him to her; he adored her spirit. Inuyasha smiled just thinking about the hanyou. _Oh yes, and now she's hanyou. _

He trusted her with his own life; after all, wasn't she going to be the mole in Naraku's castle? He was scared to death of allowing her to do such a thing; but faith in her kept his decision to allow her remain.

_I'll always be thankful to Kikyo, for opening me up to the world…but Kagome…she's different. She accepts me…she trusts me with her life. I love Kikyo…but I'm _in _love with Kagome. _

He knew he should explain himself to the female hanyou. How he loved her so much…but that _was _the problem, and therefore, he wouldn't be able to let her be with him.

He cared far too much to let her love him. If she were to do so, she'd be miserable…and in danger. Naraku would find her weakness and damage her. Break her spirit. He wouldn't be able to witness her grow pale with indifference like Kikyo. _There's more to being a hanyou than Kagome knows. It may seem like she'll be accepted--because it wasn't her fault she's hanyou, people would act as if they understood…but if she were to be my mate…people would talk. _She_ wouldn't care if they did, but I would._

Her innocence. It had to be preserved. And he couldn't let anyone--including himself--damage that. He'll lock up his feelings deep within. He'll protect her in the ultimate sense.

He'll protect her from himself.

* * *

Kagura grimaced at the sight ten feet in front of her. 

Naraku was fuming.

His miasma came in puffs of smoke, creeping slowly into the atmosphere as he searched for Kagome--to no avail. Kagura was staying away. He would kill anything in his path at this point. He hadn't spoken one word since they went off into the western direction, when he was so positive he felt Kagome's huge aura.

This place looked awfully familiar to the wind sorceress. The tree formations below her…the bodies of water…and then a huge, vacant field that completely threw off her observations. _How odd…nothing's growing there. _

It came to her suddenly. _Sesshomaru's palace! It was here. And it's gone…what is he up to?!_

It couldn't have disappeared. She was mistaken. Right? She looked over the surroundings again. _This is it…Sesshomaru's castle should be here._

She had a gut feeling the inu-brothers were working together to defeat her master together. She smiled as Naraku and she flew past the patch of barrenness.

* * *

Kagome sighed, shuffling her tired feet to her bed and crashing into the comfy pillows. Another sigh escaped her lips before she closed her eyes to try to catch some sleep. 

She couldn't.

Inuyasha was plaguing her mind. Again. _That kiss was amazing…_

She knew he was all she wanted. Besides defeating Naraku, of course. She needed him. Hopefully he realized it by now. Kagome smiled, remembering the fierce look she received from Inuyasha. His golden eyes crazed in delight. Maybe there was some hope for the two of them after all…

That was the last thought the girl had before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was almost asleep himself, as he stared lazily into the sky, watching the clouds float by him without a care in the world. Then a really dark cloud floated in front of the others. Inuyasha frowned. _What an ugly clo--…Naraku!_

Naraku was indeed right above him, past the barrier. _And he can't see or hear me, huh? Well then…_

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, then running up to the edge of the barrier and taking a deep breath. "HEY! You! Ya ugly eight-legged freak! You wanna know something? You're weak! And I hope after all this is over you're on your knees begging for mercy! You wanna know something else? GOOD, cuz I'm agunna tell you anyway! You're going to be dragged down to hell when we're through with you, you sick bastard!"

By now, Naraku and Kagura had long drifted away. But Inuyasha still felt relieved he could say whatever he wanted--without losing an appendage for it. He nodded curtly towards the minimizing bodies, then slumping down under the tree to get some rest before dinner.

* * *

Dinner came quickly. Inuyasha kept his word and retrieved Kagome to escort her to the dining hall. The two acted normally, as if their 'encounter' in the hallway had never happened. Inuyasha was glad. Kagome was upset. _What'd I do wrong? Is he mad? He didn't like it…he doesn't like _me_…._

But they arrived in the spacious dining room, where Miroku and Sango were almost finished eating. It was eerily quiet until Sango caught sight of her friend. "Kagome!" She squealed.

And so the group ate together, Miroku and Inuyasha muttering a few words of conversation while the two girls chatted constantly. Shippo and Rin were missing; they probably had eaten earlier, with Sesshomaru, perhaps.

Kagome didn't realize how hungry she was. As she droned on with Sango, Inuyasha noticed, she was also eating remarkably fast. He shook his head. _Strange girl…_

As he did yesterday, Sesshomaru arrived to take Kagome to her training. Sesshomaru again took her outside, giving her a heavy sword. _Ah, yes, the inhuman sword. I remember now._

Kagome realized her purification energy hadn't acted up lately. Sesshomaru seemed to notice, too. "Miko, if you blast me with that energy of yours, I will expect you to fix it."

She could've told him she had no control over them. But he knew that. So she kept her mouth shut and nodded.

He jumped right into battle, this time pulling out new moves and techniques that sent Kagome's concentration into overdrive. His aura was everywhere, but somehow she managed to at least keep up with the demon.

Needless to say, Kagome was still frustrated. _How am I always a half-step off from him? I did fine yesterday! Now I can't get out of our dead-lock!_

Her aura flared, and Sesshomaru felt it. But he pressed on, sending a slash of his sword down on her, where she caught it with her own. She growled, a wave of pink energy shooting up her sword and jumping to his. Sesshomaru jumped back, in contemptible shock, as his sword hissed from the blow. Meanwhile, Kagome hissed in pain.

"Dangit! That hurt!" She dropped her sword, rubbing her hands together to get rid of the tingling sensation. Sesshomaru was mildly amused, but it did give him a new idea.

"Miko, we are moving on to a new weapon."

"We are?" She looked up, momentarily forgetting to fuss with her hands.

"We will be using whips. And I am going to teach you to morph your purification energy into one."

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "Like yours?" She remembered his poison whip. It was lethal--a viable weapon to contend with. It would definitely help her defense, since Inuyasha was convinced she needed a way to defend herself when she didn't have any weapons. "Teach me."

"I would imagine you would use the same method as you use for the erection of your barriers. Simply imagine the whip in your hands, and shape in to your liking."

Her hand opened as she followed Sesshomaru's directions. She could imagine it growing from her hand, transforming into a lethal weapon. And soon she wasn't imagining it; the whip appeared in her hands--purple, not pink. "Must be more of a demon thing," she said distantly, keeping her arm firmly in front of her. She felt a little intimidated by the vibrant display of power.

Soon Sesshomaru's was also visible. "Let us practice your aim. My favorite tree over there…no, the one with the hole…yes. Hit it."

Kagome attempted the stunt--she drew her arm back with all her might and brought it around, sending the whip towards the tree. It smacked the tree with a small wave, then dropping to the ground. There was no crack of energy, and the move certainly wasn't damaging to her 'enemy,' the tree.

Sesshomaru's green whip was quickly in the air, the poisonous tool gracefully arching before snapping the tree. A branch fell, amputated. It was a perfect, clean cut. Kagome pursed her lips. "You must snap your wrist with the motion. It takes practice, and a few years, to really master the technique. But even if you only understand the basics, it is an important weapon." The miko-hanyou tried the move again, this time leaving a fizzle, followed by an ashy mark on the tree bark. She huffed, determined to slice the tree in half. She brought the whip dangerously back, slinging it with all her might towards the tree.

It snapped alright, and another hole appeared in the tree, above the first. And then the whip was sent reeling back, cutting Kagome cleanly across the stomach. She yelped, the whip disappearing as she moved to clasp the wound. Sesshomaru's whip vanished also as he strutted calmly over to the miko and kneeled to inspect the cut.

"Well, it was nice work. Next time, aim for the tree."

Kagome glared. _Stupid dog-demon._

Blood pooled over her arms. "I liked this outfit," she growled, pulling the fabric away from the offended area. She hissed as more blood seeped out from the stretched skin. The hanyou didn't fear the scratch--she had seen worse in numerous battles, and Inuyasha always survived far worse. What worried her was Sesshomaru's sudden attentiveness to be sure she was okay. As she thought this he laid her down, then tearing a piece of his kimono from the bottom to lay it on Kagome's slice.

"Girl, can't your miko powers heal this?" She shook her head. Things were getting fuzzy due to her loss of blood.

"I could try, but…I'm losing my senses…" She blinked, laying a hand over her wound. Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Sesshomaru, the baby! Oh my gosh, what about my baby?" Kagome made a valiant move to sit up, but Sesshomaru was way ahead of her. His strength kept her down, and the world felt as if it was spinning on its side.

"The pup will be fine. Lie or you will cause more bleeding. I will fetch aid." In a moment he was gone, leaving Kagome near tears.

"Inuyasha…" Her eyes drifted closed as Kagome welcomed the darkness.

--end--

* * *

Thanks. Please remember to review. At least five::puppy dog eyes:: 


	11. Future Plans

Hellooo all! Time of an update, ne? Sorry it took so long. College has started as well as utter havoc. Just review to remind me of my awesome readers and I'll update!

* * *

_Hanyou Against Hanyou_

_Chapter XI_

_Future Plans_

* * *

She woke up on a comfy cot, to an unfamiliar face of a girl. The girl's eyes gleamed as she smiled in relief. "Ah, Kagome! You're finally awake! I was going to start worrying!" 

"I passed out?" Kagome asked, blinking. The nurse nodded.

"Oh! I'm Amaru, you're healer! I managed to apply some ointment to your wound to slow the bleeding, and it's wrapped now. No worries, miss, you're baby is still alive and well! No scratch on the child! No moving now, I'm going to go fetch master Sesshomaru!"

Kagome nodded, letting her head sink into her pillow. She sighed with a breath she didn't realize she was holding, then softly placing her hands on her injured stomach. "Looks like I won't be using poison whips for a while," she muttered.

Sesshomaru slipped into the room, followed by Inuyasha, with Shippo on his shoulder. Rin snuck in behind them. And then Sango and Miroku, with Yogen tailing behind the group. Kagome smiled cautiously at her visitors.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over to Kagome, hugging her small neck. Rin padded to Kagome's bedside, looking up caringly. Sesshomaru stayed in the corner, arms gracefully crossed as he examined the room.

Inuyasha was at her other side in a flash. He kneeled beside her. "Are you really okay? Amaru-sama told us you were well, but if you don't feel good, let me know."

"I'm find, Inuyasha, thanks. I was just being careless."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, you guys can leave, if you'd like."

After the group made sure Kagome was safe, they slowly dissipated. Rin and Shippo playfully skipped away, planning on another game of tag. Sesshomaru slipped out of the room silently, after Sango and Miroku gave Kagome their farewell.

Her favorite hanyou stayed, kneeling beside her. "It figures the ice king is allowed to train you and he gets you injured the second day." When Kagome didn't retort, he continued. "You're injury shouldn't be serious. It'll heal. It may be already, with the powers you have." Kagome unwrapped her bandages carefully, then inspecting the clean cut. She nodded. It was already healing; at least, there wasn't the threat of bleeding to death any more.

"Inuyasha, can we go to my room? I don't really wanna stay here…" Kagome looked around, inspecting the white-wash room. _No different than a doctor's office in my time…scary. _Inuyasha nodded after seeing her healing slice, then standing up and taking Kagome's hand. She followed, carefully, but gracefully. Which was a surprise, considering it was Kagome, the least graceful of the group. Kagome remained calm, despite her pain. She was very aware of the purification energy still wildly kept within her hands.

Her head kept turning to Inuyasha during their journey. He seemed anxious about something or other. And when Inuyasha was nervous, it was never a good sign. She said his name, a mere look from him to her direction her only response.

He was acting differently since….well, since their kiss. It upset Kagome. _What'd I do? I thought maybe…Oh, I don't know _anything...

They got to Kagome's room. She led him inside, the first warning that she wanted to talk to him. Seriously. Inuyasha felt it coming. This was it. He had to tell her how he felt--and why he was hesitant to give her his love. Not that he didn't have any to give.

She began. "We need to talk, I think…" Inuyasha looked interestingly at the floor, his words failing him for the moment. Then his mouth opened.

"Look, Kagome…that kiss…I…" _No, _that's not how he wanted to go about this! "I mean, it's not that…well…"

"It's okay," Kagome's heart dropped to the floor. Along with her hope. "I understand. If it's Kikyo. Heck, if it's me. But I just wanted to tell you--"

"Let me finish," Inuyasha said rather curtly. Kagome stopped, eyes steadily on Inuyasha. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you, okay? We can't do this…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this…to you. I care too much to let you feel the same about me."

"I don't understand."

"I figured you wouldn't," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, sitting silently on Kagome's ruffled bed. "I made my decision. Well, there really wasn't any deciding about it, 'cause there really is no choice. I would love to be with you, _forever_. But I don't want to chance that. People would gossip about you, Kagome. Remember all those stories I've told you about my childhood? How I was treated because of what I am? I can't have that for you. Humans may act like they don't care that you're hanyou, but if they found out you were with me, they'd talk. You know they would," Inuyasha explained.

"Inuyasha, something stupid like what people think isn't going to hurt how I feel about you," Kagome breathed. She understood his purpose, but not his means. "Besides, since when have either of us cared what people thought about us?"

"That's not it. What about Naraku? If he finds out, while you're with him, that we're 'together', can you imagine what he may do to you? Look, I'm not worried about me, it's you." She sat slowly on the bed, taking in the information Inuyasha spewed at her. "You're too perfect of a person to be broken down by other people. I can't let myself pollute your life--"

"Stop right there," Kagome demanded. It was a quiet statement, but it held such power that Inuyasha stopped in mid-thought. "I love you," Kagome said. She told him these words as if it was a common-sense fact. "If you feel the same, I say screw the rest of the world. I'm not stupid, Inuyasha. I know how people talk. And I _don't _care. If you don't either, there's no problem here." He said nothing. So Kagome continued. "And Naraku? After this is over, there won't _be _a Naraku. When we're done, I want to be with the guy I love, Inuyasha. I need you."

Inuyasha blinked. How did they get to this conversation? This predicament? "No, I told you, I have decided. Why can't you just trust me on this one?"

"Because I _know _what I'm doing! And what I want!" Kagome stood up, startling Inuyasha with the fire that seemed to spark within her. He only hoped her energy wouldn't react as well.

_This is not happening. It's not. _Kagome always dreamed of the day Inuyasha would admit his feelings for her and discuss their relationship, and mating…but not like this. _Ironic._

"If you let me love you, I won't be able to protect you!" Inuyasha said, hands clenched.

"That's ridiculous! You'd be doing the _opposite_ of protecting if you continue this stupid 'decision' of yours! You want me, don't you?" Kagome almost took the last question back. It sounded rather…derogatory. Inuyasha didn't notice.

"Of course, I told you I cared! But…."

She was doing it on purpose. He knew it. She was putting him on the spot and he was all too aware. And he was going to crack soon if she didn't stop.

"Or," she continued, "you _do _care, about your little shard detector, not Kagome. You don't love me."

"What?! Did I say that?!"

"No. So maybe this is all some scheme. You don't care at all, and would rather put up with Kikyo. But you need an escape clause, so you won't have to break my heart. Then I'll stay, content with the answer as you follow Kikyo around like a little puppy dog. And I'll just keep collecting jewel shards and spying on Naraku! Is that it?"

"No!" Inuyasha roared, jumping up. "Why are you doing this? You know I care."

"Say it."

"What?"

"Tell me how much you care! If it's true, let me hear it!"

"No. That would just hurt everything we're working for!"

"Stop it!" Kagome screamed, pink energy glowing from her palms. "Give it up! Don't do this to me! Or yourself! It's going to tear you and me up! Do you really want to look back and say "what if"?" Her hands started to itch. She had to calm down if she didn't want to purify the whole room. "Listen," she begged, "Naraku isn't a big foe any more. I don't care if he does find out. He can't hurt me worse than you will if you just drop me. I'll take anything he throws at me and give it back times ten."

"I know, but…" Inuyasha sighed. _This is stupid. I'm stupid. Here she is, trying to convince me we should be together, when I don't even need convincing. I need her too. So why am I being so stupid about not allowing it? _"Okay," Inuyasha stated, eyes closed. He wasn't about to admit he was only scared. Inuyasha was _never _scared. "I give. You win. You're right, again. If we both want this, then we should be together. No questions. But Kagome, I'm not joking. Are you seriously going to put up with the rest of the world's bull crap?"

"Yes," Kagome stated quickly, "if it means I can have you."

"You've always had me," Inuyasha whispered, pulling Kagome into a hug. "When this is all finished…with Naraku and the jewel…will you be my mate?"

Kagome smiled as her vision clogged with soon-to-be tears. She laughed at her foolishness. "I'm looking forward to it. Of course I will."

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists, then putting them above her and pinning them to the wall. His lips were so close to her own, and Kagome realized how much she wanted to just trap his with hers. She looked down to his lips, where his smile faded into a resolute expression.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. He could feel her breath tingle his neck, making him desire her even more. He wanted her. He _needed _her.

Kagome was thinking along the same basis. Here he was, the love of her life, practically begging her to kiss him. And he would be hers. All hers. "Inuyasha," she repeated, "my purification energy…"

His eyes looked up, to her hands, where his were strongly bracing her own pink ones. Kagome expected him to back away. Instead, he brought her arms down, in between him and Kagome. He looked down, then taking her hands in his tightly. He winced as a slight wave of energy burnt his hands. Kagome tried to pull away, but he held her firmer. "Inuyasha, I'm hurting you--"

"Stop," he insisted, voice low. She followed his plea, letting her hands rest in his. "It's okay, I trust you. I trust you, Kagome." She smiled, another tear sliding down her cheek. "And don't cry," he added with a chuckle, his thumb grazing the tear. Kagome closed her eyes, demanding her purification energy to stop. _Begging _them to stop.

Inuyasha's pain subsided. He smiled as the pink light faded into Kagome's body. "You're amazing," he whispered, his mouth on her neck. She shivered, his warm breath pushing her on the edge.

"Inuyasha, please," she whispered. She couldn't say it any louder. Her voice was gone.

He pulled away, concern filling his eyes. "Sorry-"

"No," she said desperately, her hand moving to his chest and clasping his haori in an effort to keep him near her. He obeyed. Her eyes locked onto his, purple eyes resting into the eyes she would always love. "I…"

"It's okay," he whispered, his hands moving to hold her neck tenderly. Inuyasha closed the space between them, his lips locking with hers tenderly.

It was everything Kagome needed and more. It was such a simple action, but it answered all of Kagome's questions, and gave her hope for the future. _I love you, _she wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She just basked in the kiss he offered, indirectly promising her everything would turn out wonderful in the end.

She believed his promise. Inuyasha pulled away slowly, eyes opening to look at the woman he felt so attached to. _She's everything. She's everything I need. _"Kagome," he hugged her tightly, "I need you…"

"Inuyasha," she began, feeling the need to bring up the last doubt she had, "Kikyo--"

"Don't bring her up, please," he begged, kissing her neck gently. "I said I needed _you, _Kagome. I made my choice, remember? All _you_."

She embraced him, her knees giving out as she slid down the wall. Maybe it was too unreal for her to handle. But Inuyasha followed her, giving her the support she needed as they both fell to their knees. They both smiled suddenly, Kagome wiping away her tears foolishly.

"Kagome, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy, Inuyasha."

"Kagome," he whispered, a smile striking his features. He gingerly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Stay with me, please. Forever. Please stay. I can't lose you to Naraku."

"You won't, Inuyasha. I'm staying with you, okay? I've promised you before, and I'll say it again. I'm staying."

They stayed there, on the floor just resting in each other's arms, for minutes. Both hanyous were very content. "You think you'll be up for training tomorrow morning?" Inuyasha asked. Even with the rather abrupt subject change, the hanyous were utterly comfortable. Kagome yawned, nodding.

"Just don't go too hard on me!"

Inuyasha smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he was ever this happy. Maybe he never was. Slowly Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome's warmth. "C'mon, Kags. You need some rest." 'Kags' stood up lethargically, then making her slow-paced way to the comfy bed awaiting her return. She laid down, cuddling into her pillow. Inuyasha pulled the blanket over her frame, giving it a last tug before pulling away. He turned to leave when he felt a small hand wrap firmly around his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha blinked, confused. "Stay with me, please?" He turned to face her, silver hair shining in the remaining moonlight. Another smile graced his lips as he climbed into the bed next to his future mate without question. Sleep overtook the couple after Inuyasha's arms draped protectively around the miko's waist.

[end

Okay, everyone at the same time-- "Awww!"

I had to do it. And I just realized the entire chapter was those two. Oh well.

I have about 4 or 5 more chapters (maybe more?) typed up already, and I'll post as soon as I get a few reviews! Thanks for reading!

Kermit out.


End file.
